


The Man Who Wore Black

by akumahoshi



Category: Ciel Phantomhive - Fandom, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Sebastian Michaelis - Fandom, sebaciel - Fandom
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Smut, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumahoshi/pseuds/akumahoshi
Summary: Sebastian is a well earned money maker as the owner of a known company, Michaelis. His Michaelis business consists of giving insurance. But Sebastian's most proud business is Elysium. It consists of an underground sexual arena where many rich people come to explore their sexuality. Many people would come in with different partners and exploit their wonderful masterpiece and brag about what one has done with another. Most couples that walk foot in the arena have a master/pet relationship or Sebastian would like to call his new profound pet, dolly, Ciel Phantomhive.Ciel is an orphaned who has lost his home and job. Stumbled upon a man who wore all black that matched his midnight hair with eyes as charming as the burning flames of hell. Soon after, Ciel finds himself kept in the home of the man who wore black. Smothered with sweets and honey kisses. Ciel is treated like a porcelain doll, gentle and with care. Ciel learns that he will forever be locked in the home of the man who wore black, Sebastian Michaelis.





	1. Marigold

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @ akumahoshi-writes: I blog aesthetics for my stories and sometimes talk about the future of any of my current wip. I also update every time I upload a new chapter with aesthetics and a tiny teaser.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram @ akumahoshi: I update whenever I upload a new chapter with aesthetics and a tiny teaser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marigold: Cruelty

I had never met my parents or should I say I don't remember their faces. I was barely three years old when my parents passed away. From the documents I had read, my parents were in a car accident. I was sent to an orphanage. I never had the affection and love from a parent. The orphanage I lived in was strict and believed to live life in order. Set bed times, home schooled, and many of the caretakers were rude. I never got to explore the real outside world, only what surrounded the orphanage. I was naive and an "easy target", they would say.  
The sounds of laughter from the kids filled my ears. The scorching hot sun blasted on our skins. The sandy dirt scraped my bony knees and arms. I was filthy from thrown muddy pies. My warm tears damped my heated cheeks but I stayed silent. Listened to the laughter and comments.  
"You really suit the word dirty now"  
"Ciel's dirty! Ciel's dirty!"  
"You're just sticks and bones that's why it was so easy"  
"Eww! Stay away from Ciel!"  
After they threw their nasty comments, they ran off but still laughed up a storm. I sat there and let the sun soaked up my tears. I walked inside the orphanage to expect some care after I just got bullied. The caretaker stared at me in disgust and I was able to see that she didn't want to lift a finger for a child who was covered in mud and dirt. She threw some clean towels at me and told me to clean myself up.  
"Th-They threw dirt at me" I softly sobbed.  
"Just hurry up and clean yourself" The caretaker said, as she picked at her finger nails.  
"Why did they d-do that to m-me?" I wiped my teary eyes.  
The caretaker's eyes finally averted to mine, "That's just how the world is, Ciel"  
"Like how I am working here even though I don't want too" The caretaker rolled her eyes.  
I turned 18 and was immediately kicked out of the orphanage. I didn't know if I was happy, sad, or scared. Happy that I was finally getting to escape the endless nightmare of the orphanage. Sad that I didn't have a job nor shelter after I got kicked out of the horrible orphanage. Scared that I didn't know what was outside of the orphanage and how the real world was going to treat me.  
"Hey, kid!" A stranger shouted out to me.  
I sat on the cold hard ground as the rain poured. I didn't have a shelter to go nor sleep. I was jobless and searched endlessly for a job. No matter where I went, no one wanted me because I was a stinky homeless guy.  
"You need a job?" The stranger asked.  
I looked up at him and didn't reply.  
"Are you deaf or something? Do you need a job?" He repeated in annoyance.  
"U-Uhh..." I parted my shivered lips, "Y-Yeah"  
"You seem like you're desperate for a job so I'll hire you" He said.  
"Really?" My eyes lit up with joy.  
He nodded, "Come in tomorrow evening and you'll start getting paid"  
I tightened my lips into a smile and nodded frantically, "Thank you very much!"  
The job was in a host club. I dealt with cleaning after clients, washing dishes, bringing orders to tables, and doing all the nasty work. The owner offered me a cheap apartment that was near the host club. I barely was able to pay for the rent and survive with the pay I received. On top of that, I was paid under the table. I had no friends, no family, no one who cared and loved me. I didn't complain one bit though because I was thankful. I wanted to work my best to show my gratitude. I didn't care, at least I had a job and a shelter to stay in. Even so, I had to deal with workers who bullied me and clients who were rude to me.

A splash of sweet liquor hit my face and my shirt was slowly getting damped. I stood there and averted my eyes to the ground.  
"Why can't you fucking get the drink correct!?" The lady customer shouted.  
Everyone's eyes in the club stared at the scene. My eyes wondered to my worker who sat next to her. He stared at me in widened eyes but proceed to not mouth a word for my defense.  
I bowed, "I'm sorry. I'll bring the correct drink"  
My lips quivered from the verge of tearing up. I picked up the empty glass and quickly stumbled to the bar.  
"If I can get a strawberry daiquiri" I said to the bartender.  
He raised an eyebrow, "Opps, sorry I gave you the wrong one...again"  
I saw the mischief in his eyes. I ignored it and paced over to the agitated customer with the correct drink.

I glanced at the clock. It was 2 in the morning and the last client finally walked out of the host club.  
"Did you fucking take my tip money!?" Somebody grabbed my shoulder and harshly turned me around.  
I jolted my eyes in the sudden movements, "E-Ehh?"  
It was the co-worker who I had to deal with the agitated customer.  
"Did you take my fucking tip money?" He glared at me, "You were the one who cleaned my table"  
I shook my head, "It wasn't me"  
It only made him more angry, "Don't fucking lie to me, you bastard"  
"I-I didn't take any money"  
"I know it's you" He hissed, "You're a broke mother fucker who will take money under the table"  
"Give me back my money" He demanded.  
"I d-don't have any money" I stammered.  
My co-worker glared his eyes into mine. He gritted his teeth and his fists were clenched tight.  
"Fucking tell me the truth!!"  
I frantically shook my head again, "I really don't have your money"  
He slammed his hand down on the table. The echo filled the silent room.  
"Hey! Hey! Don't fight in here now" One of the other co-workers shouted.  
"FUCK" He cursed.  
"You're fucking lucky that you work here or else I'll beat you to the pulp, you fucking bastard" He stormed out of the building.  
The other co-workers watched him walk out of the building. There was no worried words said to me nor care about what happened.

| Next Day |

The sun was setting down and many people were preparing for their dinner. I walked into the host club. Everyone's eyes stared at me. The aura in the club was different. Something was off and I knew something bad was coming.  
"Ciel" Boss walked up behind me, "I would like to talk to you"  
We went to Boss' office. He sat in his desk chair and I stood in front of his desk.  
"I heard what happened last night" Boss started off.  
"I really didn't steal any money" I frowned.  
Boss sighed, "Not only that but mistakenly getting wrong drinks to our clients repeatedly?"  
"I...I was just tired last night"  
"Ciel, you know I took you in cause you seemed helpless" Boss said, "But recently you've been going down hill"  
"It wasn't my mistake though" I pleaded.  
Boss furrowed his eyebrows, "Don't worry. I believe that you didn't steal the money nor purposely brought the wrong drink"  
"But as of the moment, it's better to keep my workers who are receiving business for me" Boss tightened his lips.  
My heart dropped down to the pit of my stomach. My emotions left my body and I didn't know what to do anymore.  
"I...I..." I shook my head, "I need this job, Boss. Please, just let me stay. I won't do anymore mistakes"  
Boss sighed, "You've been working here for four years and I know you always did your best"  
"I'll be jobless and it's hard to find jobs at the moment" I said, "It's so competitive now compare to back then"  
"I'm sorry, Ciel. It's better this way so no other trouble will continue in the business"  
With that, I was lost without a job. I moped at my broken old apartment even though I knew I should have searched for a new job immediately.

| Few Days Later |

I was going through many interviews and many applications but all of the places declined me. I was losing hope each passing day. I couldn't even pay this month's rent since my old Boss at the host club under paid me. I read on the internet that I could had sue my Boss for under paid but the only problem was that I was paid under the table. It made things complicated and hard.  
"I'm sorry, you don't qualified for the required job"  
"Thank you for your time" I smiled even though I was disappointed.  
I stepped out of the elevator and started walking through the huge lobby room. I finished an interview in the big company, Michaelis. It was a very successful insurance company. I was thinking maybe I could have been a front desk person or maybe just a janitor but either way, I didn't get the job.  
I was deep in my thoughts to only bump into a stranger. I immediately apologized over and over.  
"I'm sorry" I said in a worried tone.  
I glanced up at the taller stranger. A man who wore all black that matched his midnight hair with eyes as charming as the burning flames of hell. I was mesmerized by his flawless features. Someone who seemed untouchable and a piece of master art. I couldn't stare at him long enough because if I did, I would have been a blushing mess.  
"I'm sorry" I apologized again.  
"It's fine. Are you okay though?"  
His voice was low and smooth. A drop of hard whiskey on an amber fall chilly season.  
I immediately sputtered, "Y-Yeah, I am"  
Without further ado, I quickly paced out of the building. My heart was pounding from speaking to such a model-like man. I probably was never going to stumble upon a man like that ever again.

I slowly walked back to my crappy old apartment with the sun half gone. My feet dragged on the ground as I went up the stairs to my apartment. I was disappointed in myself for not being able to get a job and I still had no money to pay my rent. I was three months overdue and if I didn't pay for this month's rent, I was four months overdue. My landowner never said anything to me but I knew soon he will. I glanced up before I reached to my door. I saw all of my belongings laid on the ground outside of the apartment door. I widened my eyes. My heart was slowly shattered into pieces. I swallowed hard and ran down to the first level where my landowner lived. I knocked on his door a few times.  
"What is it?" The door opened.  
"Please just let me stay another month" I immediately pleaded.  
"It's been three months since you've paid rent and I haven't seen the rent money for this month either"  
"I just lost my job so I'm really looking for a job now"  
He stared at me in distrusted, "I let you off for three months, Ciel"  
"I know" I nodded, "And I'm really thankful for that but I just need another month"  
"I'll catch up on my bills so please just let me stay" I begged.  
"I already have somebody moving in tomorrow" He brushed off my pleads.  
"No, please" I frowned, "I just need a little more time, that's all"  
He stared at me and didn't reply back.  
I fell down to my knees, "Please, just one more month. I can't be homeless now"  
He jolted his eyes, surprised from my actions.  
"Please..." I tightened my lips.  
"Sorry, Ciel" He sighed, "Like I said, I already have someone moving in"  
"It's getting late now so good night" He closed the door on me.  
I stayed in my knelt position. I furrowed my eyebrows. My heart was shattered down to the pit of my stomach.

I aimlessly walked around downtown where barely anyone roamed anymore in the late evening. Everyone was inside their home, ready for dinner, or inside the nice fancy restaurants that I was never able to afford. I didn't bring any of my belongings with me. I didn't care and even so, it was pointless to bring it with me when I had no shelter. I leaned up against a brick wall and slid down to my knees. I expected myself to shed a tear by now but I never once did. I lost my job and, on top of that, I lost the shelter that I slept in. I was back to start one again. Wasn't I in a similar situation four years ago? Kicked out of the orphanage and left with nothing but just myself.  
_When will I stop going through this cycle?_  
"Excuse me?" A soothing, low voice.  
I looked up at who spoke to me. Jet black hair and chilly red wine eyes stared back at me. I immediately jolted my eyes opened because it was the same man who wore all black this afternoon. His beauty was enchanting as ever which made me blush a ton.  
"Y-Yeah?" I stumbled on my words as my voice didn't want to come out.  
"Are you hungry by any chance?" He asked.  
"I'm planning to eat at this restaurant here and I would love to have some company too" His slender finger pointed to the top class restaurant across the street.  
"I..." I swallowed hard, "Sorry, I don't have money for that"  
His chuckle was low and sweet, "Don't worry about it"  
"Here..." He reached his hand to me, "Let's enjoy dinner together"  
My hand slowly grabbed onto his big hand like I was under some spell by just staring into his crimson eyes. Compared to my clammy hands, his hand was cold and sturdy. It sent shivers down my body and I felt like I was picked up by some angel. An angel who wore black.


	2. Dandelion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dandelion: Faithfulness

The food was beautifully plated and old fashioned wine was poured into the stainless glasses. We were seated separately from the rest of the other consumers. A private area secluded for just the man who sat in front of me and myself. I knew this man was on a whole another league compared to me. They way he exquisitely spoke to the waiters and how he ate his meal. I was nervous and my heart pounded hard. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of such a luxury man.  
"So, how old are you?" He asked while he gently took a bit of his meal.  
"22" I answered.  
"So, I'm six years older? Not bad..." He nodded.  
Yet, he was so much more successfully compared to me. I wondered what he did for his career to be able to live such a lifestyle.  
"Why?" I softly voiced, "Why me?"  
He raised an eyebrow by my sudden question, "Cause you seemed helpless. I had the urge to help you"  
My heart clenched. I furrowed my eyebrows. I had the need to return the favor to this man.  
"Sorry, I never got your name" He cleared his throat.  
I jolted my eyes, surprised by how rude I was by not introducing myself, "Ciel Phantomhive"  
"Heaven?" The raven head gently curled his lips.  
I nodded, like I was a child who was proud of my own name.  
"My name is Sebastian..." He smiled, "Sebastian Michaelis"  
I widened my eyes the moment he said his last name, "Mi-Michaelis"  
He nodded, "Yes, Michaelis"  
"You're the owner of the company, Michaelis?!" My heart pounded.  
I immediately sat up straighter and cleared my throat, "E-Excuse the casual look"  
Sebastian sweetly chuckled, "Don't worry"  
"Thank you very much for the meal also" I frantically said, "I would like to return the favor"  
"I will be looking forward to it then" Sebastian gently smiled.  
"Since I'm sure you heard about me many times" Sebastian voiced, "I want to get to know you too"  
I shook my head, "There's not much that goes on with my life. I'm sure it's a boring conversation"  
Sebastian softly laughed, "I'm sure there's something interesting"  
"Everyone's life is different and always has interesting points" Sebastian glanced at me.  
I stared back at Sebastian. He had such a sincere look. Someone who will be loyal to his loved one. Someone who will care and love till the end. Maybe his looks played a part too that made my heart go thumping, but either way, something inside of me made me tell him my stress.  
"I lost my job" I tried hard to smile as I spoke, "I also lost my home"  
Sebastian's eyes turned into worry as his eyebrows furrowed in, "I'm sorry"  
"It's okay" I shook my head.  
"I'm trying my best to find a job so everything will be alright" I looked up at Sebastian with a forced smile.  
"And your family?" Sebastian asked.  
"I'm an orphan" I shrugged, "There's no one..."  
"I'm sorry again"  
I tried to shake off the sad feelings by a fake smile, "I'll be okay"  
"Are you really okay though?" Sebastian worriedly looked at me.  
I don't know what got to me but the moment Sebastian said that to me, I broke down. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I couldn't stop my quivered lips. Maybe it was because that was the first time someone ever asked if I was okay...

| Next Day |

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun shined between the half opened long curtains that reached to the ground. The blanket on me was thick and huge. The bed being a bit bigger than a king size bed made it even more comfortable. I clenched onto the blanket and cuddled with it. A sweet fresh laundry scent filled my nose and I breathed out in relaxation.  
_Wait...What!?_  
I jolted up from the bed and looked at my surrounding. A bedroom that was probably as big as my old apartment. Engraved ceiling designs with a creamy yellow color wallpaper that had flowery designs. Carpet that was a tint of ash color. Their was even a couch, coffee table, and walk in closet in the room. All the furniture matched well with the creamy color wall. A first class bedroom. Not even that, a bedroom that was straight out of a mansion!  
I tried to retrace my memories from last night. After I poured my feelings to Sebastian, I drank a bunch of wine because Sebastian was comforting me. I probably drank so much that Sebastian brought me to his house. His mansion!? Now that I thought about it, my head throbbed because I had a hung over.  
I got off the bed and realized I was in a different pair of clothes. Solid dark blue pajamas. I wondered if Sebastian changed me into these pajamas also. I walked out of the bedroom, hoped to find Sebastian or at least someone.  
"Oh, Ciel" Somebody called out my name the moment I stepped out of the bedroom.  
I glanced at where the voice came from. All black outfit, just like yesterday, but today he didn't wear a suit jacket. Just a buttoned up shirt tucked in with formal pants and oxford shoes. Sebastian paced towards me and gently smiled.  
"Good morning" He spoke, "I was just going to wake you up for breakfast"  
Before I said anything, Sebastian started walking ahead, "Let's go eat"  
I naturally followed after. We got to the diner room. A huge long table that probably fitted over 20 people. A vase filled with dark red roses and baby's breath sat in the middle of the long table. Food was plated at the end of the table. Sebastian pulled out the chair for me and I thanked him while sitting down. He sat next to me, the end of the table where the host usually sat.  
"Speechless?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "You haven't spoken once"  
"I..." I parted my lips, "I'm just taken back"  
Sebastian tightened his lips into a smile, "Eat up before the food gets cold"  
I nodded and proceed to follow Sebastian's order.  
"Thank you for letting me sleep here last night" I said.  
"I couldn't just leave a drunk person by themselves" Sebastian spoke, "Especially since I was the one that made you drink all that wine"  
"Thank you for comforting me too" I averted my eyes down to the delicious flavorful food.  
"You seemed so helpless, I couldn't help it" Sebastian softly chuckled.  
"I don't know how I'm going to repay back that meal but I hope one day I will be able too" I said.  
"I'll be looking forward to it, of course" Sebastian replied.

After eating breakfast, a few maids came in to take away our empty plates. I was surprised by the service from the maids too. Sebastian was completely different from me. Someone who I admired to be.  
Sebastian walked me to the bathroom so I could wash up.  
"There's a pair of new clothes and tooth brush" Sebastian said, "I'll be waiting in the living room"  
I nodded, "Thank you very much again"  
Sebastian grinned and softly patted my slate-blue hair, "You're welcome"  
He walked off to the living room and I went inside the bathroom. The heat from Sebastian's slender hand lingered on my head. It made my heart thump. I honestly yearned for more. I never had someone touch my head like that before.

A pair of blue black jeans and a plain white t-shirt was what Sebastian had placed for me. I was freshly washed and cleaned. I walked into the living room. Two huge windows that reached to the floor were at the end of each wall. A window glass door was placed in the middle of the two huge windows. It showed the huge backyard filled with clean cut bushes. There was two long tan colored couches placed in the middle of the room and in between was an ashy brown coffee table. A diamond chandelier hanged above the coffee table. What else was I going to get amazed from this huge mansion?  
Sebastian sat on the expensive tan colored couch while reading his open book. I sat across from Sebastian. He glanced at me and closed his book shut. Sebastian set his book down on the coffee table.  
"You smell nice" He complimented.  
"T-Thank you" I softly blushed.  
"Umm..." I started out, "Once again, thank you for letting me stay and treating me so well"  
"I should be taking my leave now and I hope you continue doing well also" I ended.  
"Stay for the day" Sebastian protested.  
"Ehh?" I raised my eyebrows.  
"Keep me company" Sebastian said, "It gets lonely after some time"  
"Oh no!" I shook my head, "I shouldn't bother you any longer. You've done a lot for me already and--"  
"Ciel" Sebastian voiced my name so gently like a breath of spring air.  
I swallowed hard and kept my eyes on him. His scarlet eyes stared back at me in such a soft way. Sebastian leaned over the coffee table and gently patted his hand on top of my head.  
"You worry a lot" Sebastian lightly chuckled.  
His heat from his hand lingered down my spine to my toes.  
"I..." I furrowed my eyebrows, "I don't want to be a bother..."  
"You're not" Sebastian shook his head.  
Sebastian stood up and walked around the coffee table. He stood in front of me, a few inches away.  
"Needless to say, I actually want you to stay here" Sebastian sweetly smiled.  
His long fingers cupped my cheek and he ever so slightly rubbed his thumb on my cheek. My heart thumped hard. I didn't know what to do or say. I never had anyone give me this kind of affection nor say those kind of words to me. To make things worse, his touches were so gentle and sweet. I yearned for more.  
"Ju-Just for a few more hours then" I averted my eyes away like it would hide my blushed face.

| Evening |

Sebastian showed me the rest of of his wonderful mansion. He told me his mansion was placed outside the skirts of the city. There was many maids that worked in the mansion also. They were well trained and well mannered. Sebastian's backyard was my favorite. There was a pathway with clean cut bushes that leaded to a gazebo filled with a outdoor sofa. Around the gazebo was rose bushes that seemed to be taken care of very well. We ended up in Sebastian's office. The walls had many tall book shelves that were filled with thick chapter books. Behind his desk was a huge, tall window that brought in the sunlight. Two black leather couches were in the middle of the room that faced towards each other.  
We stood near the closed office door.  
"I think I should get going now" I fidgeted with my fingers.  
"Why don't you stay here?" Sebastian said.  
I shook my head, "I shouldn't be a bother anymore"  
Sebastian placed his hand on my arm and gently squeezed, "Ciel, I told you, you won't be"  
He let go of my arm and his heat was all that was left there.  
"You can stay here for however long you want" Sebastian stared at me in such a longingly loving way.  
I was mesmerized by his red eyes that bloomed like a spring rose. I tried my best to not be taken in by the spell.  
"But..." I averted my eyes away to the ground, "We don't even know each other that well. What if I was a murderer or a robber?"  
Sebastian took a foot step closer to me and each time I took a step back. My back finally hit the closed door. Sebastian placed his hand against the door and leaned in closer to me.  
"And if you were, you would have done it by now" Sebastian's eyes stared into mine.  
I felt his breath against my cheeks. A hot sensation that brought chills down my spine. It made my heart skip a beat and my cheeks felt heated.  
"Even so, I would love to get to know you more, Ciel" Sebastian lowly voiced.  
"Just..." Sebastian's free hand was placed on my hip.  
"Like..." His hand slowly slid down.  
"This..." Finally, his hand stopped on top of my bugle that was growing.  
A small grinned formed on his lips. I swallowed hard and I didn't know what to do. His touches were so soft and gentle. His warmth made it even better. I told myself that I shouldn't let him touch me like that but deep inside, I knew I wanted it. I wanted Sebastian to touch me more because I never had anyone touch me like that...  
"You're not fussing against it?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.  
I furrowed my eyebrows. I knew I should have pushed him away already but I couldn't bring myself too.  
Sebastian leaned in closer to my ear, "Or are you expecting more?"  
I bit on my bottom lip. I didn't want to reply to such a vulgar question. With further ado, Sebastian proceeded to unbuckle my pants and gently pulled out my harden cock. The cold air hit against my pulsed dick which made me shiver.  
"Is this the first time someone is doing this to you?" Sebastian asked, "You're so sensitive"  
Sebastian's hand gripped around my cock and his thumb ever so gently rubbed my slit. Just from that sensation, I was melting. His hand stroked me so firmly yet it was such a teasing way. My eyes couldn't meet with Sebastian's anymore. I just stared at his hand that stroked me up and down, even so, I was embarrassed to even watch that too. His hand stopped and his thumb continued to softly rubbed the side of my cock.  
"So?" Sebastian whispered in my ear, "Will you stay here?"  
Sebastian then let go of my cock. I frowned from the warmth that disappeared. He used his index finger and gently circled around my slit. A loud moan escaped my lips and I immediately covered my mouth with my hand. Sebastian grinned from the satisfaction.  
"What a cute voice you have, Ciel" Sebastian chuckled.  
"I'll let you cum if you answer my question" Sebastian said.  
His finger teasingly circled around the tip of my dick. I wanted to rise my hips more to his hand. I wanted more of his warmth and touch.  
"Ye-Yeah..." I nodded, "I-I want to s-stay"  
Sebastian smiled, "What a good _ **dolly**_ "  
He gripped around my cock and started stroking. With no warning, Sebastian sped up the pace and I was a whimpered mess. I spent on his hand and trembled hard. I held onto Sebastian's shoulders for support as my knees weakened.  
"You've been pent up, huh?" Sebastian brought his stained hand up, "It's so thick"  
I finally met eyes with his and as I did, Sebastian licked his finger filled with my white fluid. A smirk appeared on his face and he gently patted my head with his clean hand. I purred into his touch. My eyelids were heavy and I felt a flush of tiredness.  
"You're so adorable, Ciel" Sebastian said, "I can't wait to play with my new **_dolly_** "  
Before I knew it, I knocked out while leaning on Sebastian's shoulder.


	3. Red Poppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Poppy: Pleasure

I slowly opened my eyes from my deep slumber. The sun was high in the sky and I was in the same bedroom as yesterday's morning. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and sat up. My hand went up to my neck so I can rub my stiff muscles. Before I was able to touch my neck, I felt leather that wrapped around my own neck. I continued to examine the leather around my neck to find out that it was a collar. I looked down at myself and realized that I was only in my white tee shirt too.  
"Awake?" A deep low voice said besides me.  
I jolted my eyes to the sudden voice. Sebastian laid next to me under the blanket and he was topless. I jumped out of being under the blanket and sat at the bottom end of the bed. Sebastian chuckled and sat up.  
"Don't be so scared now" Sebastian smiled, "You slept on my bed yesterday too so what's the difference of today?"  
"Y-You..." A flashback of what happened last night passed my mind.  
I immediately turned deep red and couldn't stare at Sebastian. I curled my legs closer to me and tried to make myself disappear. I couldn't believe that I let someone, who I barely knew, do those vulgar things to me. I even told him that I was going to stay here too.  
_Gosh...What's gotten into me?_  
My hand brushed against the leather collar, "W-What's this for?"  
"Well, last night you said you'll stay here" Sebastian explained, "So, that means you're mine now"  
I glanced at Sebastian in confusion.  
"To put it simply, you're now my pet" Sebastian smiled, "But I like to say dolly since it suits better"  
"Huh?" I wasn't understanding anything that was coming from Sebastian's mouth.  
Sebastian reached to his nightstand and pulled out a silver chain.  
"We can try using it now" Sebastian leaned towards me.  
Before I knew it, Sebastian clipped the chain onto my collar. He sat himself at the other end of the bed while the chain wrapped around his hand.  
"Well..." Sebastian's husky voice ringed in my ears, "Why don't you service your master?"  
"I'll go easy on you since it's your first time" A smirk appeared on Sebastian's lips.  
Sebastian pulled down his pajama pants and boxers to reveal his cock. It was still limp but yet the size of it was thick and huge already. I swallowed hard by seeing the sight of it. I couldn't even stare directly at it since it embarrassed me.  
"I-I never done this before" I softly shook my head.  
"It's okay" Sebastian said, "Practice makes perfect and you're still new to this sort of thing"  
I continued to blush as I stayed in my spot. Sebastian gently tugged on the chain. My eyes met with his. He stared at me in such a sweet loving way. A welcoming, telling me to come towards him.  
"Besides didn't you say you want to return a favor for me?" Sebastian questioned.  
"I'll accept this as a return favor" Sebastian's lips curled into a smile.  
Without further ado, my body naturally crawled towards Sebastian. I felt Sebastian's eyes stare into my body, observed my every move. My trembled hands reached towards the base of his cock. It felt big and thick compared to my tiny hands.  
"Hmm" Sebastian hummed, "Just like that and now lick the tip"  
I swallowed hard and licked my lips. I stared at his dick a second longer before I parted my lips. I licked his slit and circled my tongue around his tip.  
"Put it in your mouth" Sebastian ordered, "Make sure you don't bite"  
I slowly slid the tip pass my lips. Tightened my lips and I swear I scrapped my teeth on Sebastian's growing dick cause he groaned in such a low husky way.  
"Suck harder" Sebastian demanded.  
Followed his order, I automatically sucked and started bobbing my head up and down. I felt the collar around my neck tug from Sebastian clenching onto the chain harder. His cock grew bigger in my mouth and I felt myself get hard too. The way his length throbbed in my mouth and how it hit the back of my throat every time. The heat from his big dick and the salty taste of his pre-cum went down my throat. It was a first for everything. The sensation burned inside of me and my eyes watered from taking in too much.  
"Just a little bit more" Sebastian groaned lowly, "Move your hands too"  
My suction increased as I bobbed my head faster. I started tugging on his length like as if I was milking it. It was such a sloppy job compared to Sebastian's skill hands. Even so, Sebastian was feeling pleasure and it made me happy inside. I was proud of myself. A few more moments, Sebastian spent inside of my mouth with no warning. I was stunned at first from the sudden spill of white fluid in my mouth. I didn't know what to do as I let go of Sebastian's cock. Sebastian tugged on the chain to bring me up. I knelt in front of him with my mouth full of his semen.  
"Oh, you didn't swallow it" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.  
"You know so well already" His lips curled into smile, "Open wide"  
I followed his words and parted my lips. I felt his cum drip down my lips the second I opened my mouth. Sebastian examined the sight and smiled in such a prideful way.  
"So pretty and cute" Sebastian sweetly voiced, "Now, swallow it"  
I did as I was told. In my opinion, it was gross. I had seen it in adult videos and never in my life, I thought I would have been the one swallowing too. Sebastian's soft hand patted my head as he continued to compliment how cute I was. It made my heart feel full and happy.  
"Now, since my _**dolly**_ did such a good job..." Sebastian gently laid me down, "Shall we give you a return favor?"  
Sebastian reached to his nightstand and brought a bottle out. I figured it was lube.  
"W-Wait!" I closed my legs tight, "I-I don't think I c-can..."  
Sebastian softly chuckled, "Oh, you're so innocent, my Ciel"  
"My dick will never fit if we never prepare you" Sebastian grabbed a hold of my knees.  
He spread my legs opened, "Especially since you're still a..."  
Sebastian lightly circled his finger around my tense hole, "Virgin"  
"It's so cute and pink too" Sebastian stared at it.  
I blushed hard as Sebastian continued to examine me. He opened the bottle of lube and poured some on my tight hole and his fingers. I shivered from the coldness of the slimy liquid and on top of that, Sebastian's finger softly continued to circle around my tense hole. His free hand, that had the chain, pinned my thigh into the mattress. Slowly, I felt the tip of Sebastian's finger enter inside of me. My hands jumped to my mouth. I covered my lips and tightened them. I furrowed my eyebrows from the odd sensation it gave me. I didn't know if I enjoyed it or hated it. It felt more like something I wanted to take out of me. Sebastian's finger continued to slowly enter inside of me. I clenched onto my face tighter and squirmed my legs. Sebastian's hand was too strong and continued to pin my thigh into the cotton sheets. Finally, his finger was fully inside of me.  
"Don't worry" Sebastian gently said, "You'll get use to it"  
Sebastian leaned in and softly kissed my forehead. It gave me a reassured feeling and I felt more relief. Such a gentle, sweet gesture that I had never received before.  
As Sebastian moved his finger inside of me, he curled his finger in such a way that hit an odd spot. It made me squirm even more and clenched my hole. Honestly, it felt good every time Sebastian hit that spot. I've read somewhere that it's called the sweet spot.  
"I wanna hear your voice, Ciel" Sebastian slowly slid his finger out till the tip.  
I bit on my lip and shook my head.  
"Be a good _**dolly**_ now" Sebastian slightly tugged on the chain.  
I furrowed my eyebrows and slowly let go of my face, "I-It's embarrassing"  
"That's what makes you so cute" Sebastian replied.  
Sebastian slammed two of his slick fingers inside of me and made me yelp. Unlike before, where he was doing it slow and gentle, Sebastian thrust his fingers faster. My breath was uneven and I was whimpering in pleasure. I couldn't help but let moans escape my lips. I held onto the bed sheets tightly. A few more moments and Sebastian added another finger. His fingers teasingly touched my sweet spot each time. It made me curl my toes and raise my hips higher. Suddenly, Sebastian stopped his motions. My lips trembled and softly whined as he stopped.  
"You're leaking so much" Sebastian stared at my cock.  
He took his fingers out and the emptiness made me feel unsatisfied.  
"Your face says it all, Ciel" Sebastian smiled, "So easy to read"  
"Did you want to cum?" He lowly asked.  
I bit on my bottom lip, embarrassed by my own true thoughts. Sebastian waited on my reply.  
He frowned his eyebrows, "I guess if you don't say anything, we'll end it here..."  
My cock throbbed in pain. I wanted to cum. I wanted Sebastian to touch my dick like how he did last time.  
I slowly nodded my head, "I-I want too..."  
"Want to what?" Sebastian questioned.  
"I want to c-cum..." I furrowed my eyebrows in embarrassment.  
Sebastian grinned, satisfied by my answer, "But on one condition"  
"I won't be touching your dick like yesterday. I want you to learn how to cum by just your ass" Sebastian tapped on my butt cheek.  
"Ehh?" I was confused.  
Sebastian let go of the chain, setting it besides me. Before I knew it, Sebastian gripped under my thighs, lifted up my legs, and leaned in close to my hole. I felt his hot breath against my twitching hole. Sebastian pecked both of my butt cheeks. He lapped at the tense muscle. I immediately gasped in surprise at the new sensation. His tongue circled around my hole for a few moments. His tongue felt hot against my skin and it was a wet sweet feeling. I absolutely lost my mind the second Sebastian dipped his tongue inside of me. I squirmed in the moment and wanted to close my legs tight as a reaction. Sebastian tightly spread my legs and continued to massage his tongue against the walls. I felt Sebastian lowly groan and vibrations from his throat was felt within my body. On top of that, the sound of slurping made it even more erotic.  
"Se-Sebastian" I moaned loudly, "I want to...to cum"  
I wanted the feeling of Sebastian's warm hands touching my throbbing cock. I wanted the sensation. I wanted more.  
Sebastian relentlessly sucked and slurped. He continued to hit the right spots inside of me as his hands tightly gripped on my pale thighs. Sebastian's tongue then full on hit my sweet spot and I immediately melted. I felt my stomach turn and my hole quickly clenched tight. Sebastian repeatedly hit that spot as he knew it was my sweet spot. I jerked my hips each time and breathed in longer than usual. Finally, one last thrust and ropes of my own sperm shot at my shirt. I felt the emptiness as Sebastian took his tongue out but I was still jerking from pleasure. Shivers went up my spine and down to my toes. I was breathless and my face couldn't help but furrowed in pleasure. Sebastian grabbed onto the chain again and was grinning in satisfaction. He hovered over me as I laid there, exhausted from my spent. Sebastian pulled on the chain as the collar tugged on my neck. His fire-like eyes stared into my own. His midnight hair tickled my face. His lips curled into a smile but almost seemingly like a smirk.  
"I don't think I will ever get tired of this expression of yours" Sebastian lowly voiced so only we heard it between ourselves.  
"You're so beautiful" Sebastian said, "Those blue eyes of yours"  
" _ **My dolly, Ciel**_ "

| Evening |

"Where are we going?" I asked.  
I looked at myself in Sebastian's bedroom mirror. I was still wearing the collar from this morning. I guessed it was a permanent collar I had to wear. I had a navy blue suit on and my hair was nicely combed down by Sebastian. The suit seemed tailor fit and it was the first time I ever wore something so expensive. It made me nervous and worried that I was going to ruin it somehow, someway.  
Sebastian walked out of his huge closet while he fixed the black diamond cuff on his black suit. His suit was all black, like usual, but the edges on his collar and hems of his jacket suit had a leather material that had a nice shiny affect.  
"A special place" Sebastian replied to my question.  
I raised an eyebrow and repeated, "A special place?"  
Sebastian turned to look at me and a smiled appeared on his face, "Elysium"

| Elysium |

The building was built in a black color yet it had a shine. The other tall buildings and lights reflected off the grease black building. I was even able to see the beautiful orange raspberry sunset reflecting off. Sebastian and I entered the building.  
"Stay close to me, okay?" Sebastian said as we walked inside.  
I obediently nodded and continued to observe my surroundings.  
"Hello, Mr. Michaelis" The two front desk ladies greeted.  
Sebastian greeted back with a smile and we went straight to the elevators. It seemed like a normal working business building but I knew there had to be something more. Sebastian told me 'Elysium'. What was that suppose to mean? Sebastian and I entered the elevator. He clicked on the lowest floor and a few seconds later the elevator doors closed.  
"Is this another building of yours?" I asked.  
Sebastian nodded, "It is"  
"I didn't know you had another business" I said.  
A small grin appeared on Sebastian's face, "It's actually the business I'm most proud"  
I widened my eyes and nodded with amazement, "Oh! What does the business consist of?"  
Sebastian averted his eyes towards me. His maroon eyes smiled at me.  
"A paradise" Sebastian replied.  
The elevator doors dinged open before I was able to say anything else. My eyes widened by the sight in front of me. It was a huge ball room. A very large diamond filled chandelier hanged in the middle of the room. The walls and ceilings was a gold and white color with such delicate carvings. The flooring was a beautiful marble tan color. But what stood out to me the most was the many well off, rich people that roamed in the room. Each and everyone of them had another partner, male or female, that had a collar. It was just like me. I stood next to a raven head, who was well known for his company Michaelis, and I also had a collar around my neck.  
"Welcome to Elysium" Sebastian's crimson eyes smiled at me.


	4. Jonquil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonquil: Desire

I was still in shock by my surrounding. I stood close to Sebastian as I felt uncomfortable in an environment that I've never been in. I felt the eyes from others. Word spread fast and I was named the "new pet of Sebastian Michaelis". Every person that came up to Sebastian, showed him much respect and asked how I was doing. Sebastian didn't give much detail and was very short on his answers. Sebastian's answers were different from what I heard around me.  
"So, experienced anything new?"  
"My pet and I recently tried bdsm since he's still new to many things"  
"Really? Surprisingly, my pet endures it very well"  
"Mine too. If we get a chance, we should switch"  
"Whenever you're ready too"

Sebastian glanced at me, "Are you alright?"  
I nodded, "Just trying to get use to things here"  
"You will" Sebastian softly brushed my hair out of my face.  
His fingertips slightly touched my forehead and his rose eyes stared at me in such an enduring way. It made me feel relax and relief that Sebastian was by my side. The way I saw other masters treat their pet, I was grateful.  
"Sebastian Michaelis!" Somebody called.  
I glanced to see who said Sebastian's name in such an enthusiastic way. He looked to be Sebastian's age. He had slicked back ashy blond hair. Dark green eyes. High cheek bones and a pointy tall nose. His shoulders were board and he was slightly taller than Sebastian.  
"I see you finally have a new pet" He looked at me up and down.  
"Dolly, I would prefer to call mine" Sebastian replied in an ill manner.  
"I'm trying something different" His eyes lit up, "See!"  
The green eyed man pulled onto the man that was a bit shorter than him, "He's taller than any of my previous pets and he has more of a cold stare"  
"You need to stop with that habit of yours" Sebastian sighed, "It's not good to move on to so many different pets"  
I glanced at Sebastian as he averted his eyes to mine. He read my mind and finally introduced the green eyed stranger.  
"Ciel, this is Casimir" Sebastian said, "We've worked on a few business projects before"  
"Casimir, this is Ciel. My new profound dolly" Sebastian smiled at me.  
The ashy blonde stared at me up and down again. A small smile curled on his lips and he averted his eyes to Sebastian with a full grin.  
"We should trade sometime soon" Casimir insisted.  
I immediately looked at Sebastian to see his reaction on the comment. All Sebastian did was smile. His eyes smiled more than usual.  
"Never" Sebastian replied.  
Casimir quickly frowned and sighed in defeat, "Come on. Just once, Sebastian"  
"Ya know, we're business partners too. It shouldn't worry you too much" Casimir continued to insist.  
Casimir looked back at me, "Besides Ciel is totally my type!"  
His green eyes dug into my body and it made me uncomfortable. I felt like I was getting undress from his stare.  
"His body is small and petite" Casimir's hand started to reach towards me, "And he has such a cute and innocent face"  
His hand was inches away from my face. With suddenly movement, Sebastian gripped onto Casimir's wrist.  
"I don't allow others to touch what's mine" Sebastian's voice was stern.  
For a spilt second, I saw the annoyance in Casimir's face before it smiled towards Sebastian.  
"Ya know, I forget, Sebastian" Casimir responded.  
Casimir pulled away from Sebastian's hold, "Well, I should get going. I need to introduce my new pet!"  
With that, Casimir jollied away.  
"He's seven years older than me but I feel like he sometimes has more energy than average" Sebastian softly sighed.  
I jolted my eyes, "He's older?"  
Sebastian chuckled by my reaction, "Yeah, he looks younger than his age"  
"Anyways, shall I show you more to what's in this building?" Sebastian elegantly flipped his hand to me.  
I glanced up at his vermilion eyes. Once again, I was captivated by his flawless features and gentle gestures towards me. I reached to his slender soft hands. His warmth tingled on my fingers as he held my hand nice and firm.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Sebastian took lead and I followed closely behind him. We walked down the long hallway that had many doors. It seemed like a hotel.  
"I'm sure you're wondering what else can there be in this building" Sebastian started out, "So, I'm here to show you"  
Sebastian stopped in his tracks. I immediately froze as I heard the lewd noises.  
"Here is a room we have" Sebastian said.  
I couldn't mouth anything as the view in front of me shocked me.  
"A room where outsiders can watch their sex" Sebastian explained.  
A huge window seen into the room. I assumed it was a master and his pet, who had a collar around his neck. The collared man was on all fours while his master pulled onto his hair, harshly slammed his cock inside of him. Drooled dripped down to his chin as his breath was being taken away from the rough sex. The pet's voice was even heard outside of the room. His moans and whimpers were loud and clear. He demanded his master to go faster and harder.  
I felt my face flushed from the sight in front of me. I felt embarrassed but even so, I couldn't look away. It was like an adult video live in front of me. It was my first time seeing two men doing it together. It was something new to me.  
"Oh, Ciel..." Sebastian lowly chuckled.  
I snapped out of my thoughts which only made my face blush more. I finally was able to look away from the window but couldn't stare up at Sebastian. The raven head gently caressed my cheek and brushed my bluenette hair out of my eyes.  
"I didn't realize you would get turn on from this" Sebastian smiled.  
I tightened my legs closer as if my boner would go away. Sebastian slid his fingers down my jawline and gently gripped on my chin. He made me look up at him. A smirk was plastered on his flawless face.  
"Would you like to go to our room, my _**dolly**_?"

I was stripped naked and laid on the huge bed that was in the middle of the room. The room was clean and tidy. White cotton bed sheets that matched the white walls. It was a minimalism room, seemed like a room strictly only for sex. We were on the highest floor. The window reached to the floor all the way to the end of the corner of the walls. The city lights shined beautifully and I was able to see the top of the tall buildings. But the one thing that stuck out to me was the mirror that was plastered above the bed.  
I've seen my naked body a million times but at the very moment, it embarrassed me. My cock was throbbing hard and Sebastian ordered me to not touch it. I watched Sebastian through the ceiling mirror. He took off his shirt and jacket, leaving on his pants. He walked over to bed and hovered over me.  
"You're blushing even more than before" Sebastian caressed my cheek.  
"I-It's embarrassing" I mumbled, averted my eyes away from the mirror.  
"Have you ever seen your own face when you're in pleasure?" Sebastian leaned towards my ear.  
I felt his tongue teasingly licked my earlobe. He gently nibbled at my ear. A soft moan left my lips but only for me to bite on my bottom lip.  
Sebastian positioned himself closer to me. His crotch closer to my face as my body was between his knelt legs.  
"I want you to watch yourself" Sebastian voiced lowly.  
I looked up at him, nervously. His defined chest and abs were a sight to see. His skin was white and flawless. His biceps were tight and firm. His midnight hair only made him seem more whiter and like a god. My trembled hands reached towards the buckle of his pants. I pulled Sebastian's semi-hard cock out of his undergarments. Even so, it felt huge in my hand and I gulped hard before I parted my lips. I slid the tip of his length pass my lips. The salty taste of his pre-cum went down my throat as I used my tongue to swirl around his slit.  
"Look at yourself, Ciel" A grin appeared on Sebastian's face.  
I slowly averted my eyes up to the mirror again. My mouth was stuff with his huge cock. My eyes watered from the mass and my cheeks were bright red. It was an embarrassing sight of myself but even so, my dick throbbed in pleasure. Sebastian grabbed a handful of my hair, not harsh enough for me to whine in pain. He slowly rolled his hips, his length hitting the back of my throat. I continued to stare at ourselves in the mirror. I seemed like a porn star. Cock stuffed mouth and gagging on a huge dick. I didn't want to admit it but I enjoyed it. Maybe a little too much. The sensations I felt from Sebastian and the pleasures that I never experienced before. On top of that, I was watching myself getting mouth fucked.  
"Shit..." Sebastian groaned in such a husky way that rumbled down to my stomach.  
"Your mouth is so good" Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, "It's so tiny and cute"  
Sebastian let go of my hair and pulled out of my mouth. A plop sound and a string of saliva followed along. Sebastian threw the rest of his clothing to the side of the bed and positioned himself between my legs. He gripped onto my thigh and lifted up my leg. He examined the sight in front of him as a smirk grew on his face.  
"Your hole is still gapping from this morning" Sebastian's finger gently circled around my hole.  
I immediately tensed up and clenched my hole from his sudden touch.  
"So, it should be easy right?" Sebastian's averted to mine.  
"H-Huh?" I furrowed my eyebrows, assuming he meant that.  
"It won't be as painful since we've prepared you this morning" Sebastian reached to the end of the bed.  
He opened up the bottle of lube, "Just bare with it for a tiny bit"  
Sebastian poured the lubricant on his cock and my hole. I shivered from the coldness of the liquid. Sebastian tossed the bottle of lube somewhere on the ground. He lifted up my other leg and spread my thighs wide.  
"Oh, you're clenching so nicely already" Sebastian lowly chuckled, "Are you excited too?"  
With that, Sebastian slowly pushed inside of me. I immediately whimpered from the odd and slightly painful sensation. I shut my eyes and furrowed my eyebrows.  
"Don't close your eyes" Sebastian demanded, "Look at us connect"  
I opened my eyes and stared up at the mirror. Sebastian's slick cock went inside of me so well. My own dick was leaking of pre-cum. Finally, Sebastian's length was buried inside of me. We were connected, just like what I saw previous. Two males having sex and here I was, experiencing it myself. It was a sensation that I never thought I would ever experienced but it wasn't that I hated it either. Perhaps, maybe I wanted more of it...  
Sebastian started to relentlessly pound inside of me. I clenched up immediately and I stared at my facial expressions. Eyebrows furrowed and teeth gritted to hold back the loud moans that escaped passed my lips. My cheeks were cherry red and my body glistened from sweat. But what made me even more eager was the moment I laid my eyes on Sebastian. His back muscles danced under his white heaven skin as he thrust hard inside of me. His length sunk inside of me and as he pulled back, his tip barely about to come out, he slammed hard inside of me again to only make me clench tightly around his hard cock. It made my head spun and I was losing my composure.  
I wanted to see Sebastian's face. Not through the mirror but to see it with my own two eyes. Sebastian's eyebrows were furrowed in and his teeth gritted as he murmured curse words to express the pleasure he felt. Seeing the sight made me feel like cumming there and then. Sebastian pounded a few more hard ones inside of me. He tilted his head back so I saw his jaw line clench tightly as he lowly swore the word 'fuck'. It ringed in my ear like the crispy fall breeze and purred down to my throbbing cock. My cock spurted white fluid onto both of our stomachs as Sebastian spent inside of me. I felt his hot fluid flow inside of me and his thick cock pulse a few times. I shivered from the whole high experience. My body jerked and I couldn't catch up to my breath.  
"Fuck" Sebastian pulled out, "You're so tight and fit so well"  
I immediately felt Sebastian's semen spill out of me and my hole twitched from the emptiness. Sebastian hovered over me and sweetly smiled at me.  
"You're such a good dolly, my _**Ciel**_ " Sebastian gently expressed.  
I stared at Sebastian's beautiful face, still was going through the pleasure high, "Kiss me, Sebastian"  
Sebastian's eyes jolted in surprise from my command.  
I placed my hands on his cheek and with no second thought, I pulled him in for a sweet longing kiss.

| A Week Later |

Sebastian and I were walking into the Michaelis building.  
"Why did you want to bring me here?" I asked.  
"To keep me company" Sebastian replied.  
We walked through the lobby as many people greeted Sebastian. We got to Sebastian's office on the highest floor of the building.  
"Office sex would be nice, you know" Sebastian grinned.  
I immediately blushed from his comment.  
"I'm just kidding" Sebastian chuckled from my reaction, "Or maybe I'm not..."  
Sebastian turned his back towards me as he grabbed a few folders on his desk.  
"Why did you decide to take off the collar?" I questioned as I touched my free neck.  
"The collar is only for when we're at home and when we're at Elysium"  
Sebastian turned around and took a few steps closer to me, "But, even so, you are still my _**dolly**_ "  
I obediently nodded as I averted my eyes down to the ground with blushy cheeks.  
"I have to quickly send these down to a different department" Sebastian walked pass me, "So, stay here until I come back"  
Before I could say anything else, Sebastian was out of the office. I sighed in relief as if I was able to breath again. I was a bit disappointed as I wanted Sebastian to pat my head before he left or maybe just some kind of skin connection.  
The door clicked open and I immediately jolted my eyes in joy, thinking it was Sebastian. I turned around to see who it was. Undercut hair style. Light caramel hair color with brown hazel eyes. Sharp jaw line and tall nose bridge. Almond shape eyes with lips that naturally curled into a smile.  
"Ademar?" I widened my eyes in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update since I won't have time the rest of the week


	5. Purple Hyacinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purple Hyacinth: Forgiveness/I'm sorry

We were all just kids that had no parents and family that didn't care about us. Even so, that didn't stop the bad relationships we had with each other. I would have imagined for all of us to get along and be happy together since we all had one thing in common.  
"Ciel, can you do me a huge a favor?" Ademar's brown hazel eyes stared into mine.  
We were only in grade school. I sat in my desk while I noticed that the rest of our classmates were staring at us. In Ademar's hand was a jar filled with beetles. He looked at me earnestly and with a smile that was manipulating.  
"Can you release these beetles in one of teacher's desk drawers?" Ademar asked, "I heard it was her favorite"  
My eyes continued to wandered in the room. It was like everyone was waiting for my answer or more so, they waited for my answer to be 'yes'.  
"I-I don't think she likes bugs" I frowned as I shook my head.  
"Hmm..." Ademar tightened his lips, "Just yesterday she told me she wanted beetles"  
"So, I think we should all be a great class and gift this to her!" Ademar smiled in such a genuinely way.  
I averted my eyes to the jar full of beetles. I felt pressure from our classmate's stares and Ademar's words.

"AHHH!!!" Our teacher screamed as she opened the drawer in her desk.  
My eyes jolted opened as I watched my teacher's reaction. Guilt filled the pit of my stomach up to my lungs. It wasn't my idea to put the beetles in there yet I was part of the plan. I was the one that put those beetles in her desk. I was the one that made my teacher scream in fright.  
"I saw Ciel do it!"  
"Me too! I saw Ciel do it"  
"Ciel did it"  
The moment the teacher asked who did it. I was pointed at. I averted my eyes to Ademar in terror. He smiled at me but his eyes stared at me in such a mischievous way.  
"Ciel, meet me after class today" The firm voice of my teacher's ringed in my ears.  
I tried to explain to my teacher about what happened. She didn't want to listen to me and told me that the whole class saw me do it. I was devastated. I didn't know what to do besides take the punishment.  
"Ademar, you told me she wanted beetles" I was on the verge of crying.  
He raised an eyebrow and scoffed at my words, "It was just a joke, Ciel"  
"Why?" My body trembled as I tried my best to not cry.  
"You're an easy target. What more can I say?" Ademar nonchalantly shrugged.

| Present |

"You're getting better at this, Ciel" Sebastian gripped a handful of my navy-blue hair.  
I was kneeling under Sebastian's desk while getting mouth fuck. His hard cock throbbed in my mouth. I gagged each time his length hit the back of my throat. My saliva dripped down to my chin and made his big dick slick.  
"Remember to make sure you don't dirty my clothes" Sebastian reminded.  
I nodded as I bobbed my head back and forth. A grin was plastered on his face as he stared down at me.  
"Mr. Michaelis?" A knock came from the door.  
I immediately froze and looked up at Sebastian.  
"Don't stop" Sebastian demanded lowly.  
"Come in"  
I heard the door open but even so, I had to follow Sebastian's order. I continued to bob my head again as his cock spilled pre-cum down my throat.  
"I was sent to give you these folders" A male's voice.  
"Thank you, Ademar" Sebastian spoke.  
_Ademar?_  
Out of all times, it had to be Ademar. I shut my eyes tight from embarrassment, even though I wasn't seen. I held the base of Sebastian's cock and started using more suction.  
"Umm, Sebastian..." Ademar hesitated.  
"Yes?"  
"Before I..." Ademar paused, "I came in before but you weren't here"  
"Ahh, yes. I was sending other folders to a different department" Sebastian nodded.  
"Yeah, I figured" Ademar uneasily chuckled, "There was a guy in here"  
"I was wondering if that guy is going to be a new employee here" Ademar finished.  
"No, he's just a friend of mine" Sebastian replied, "Why? Is there something wrong?"  
Ademar quickly responded, "No, not at all"  
"Well, I should get going now. Sorry, to intrude" I heard Ademar's footsteps to the door.  
The moment the door shut, Sebastian glanced down at me.  
"You seemed like a nervous wreck down there" Sebastian chuckled, "You got sloppy"  
I furrowed my eyebrows but continued to suck harder. I started moving my hands up and down to give more friction. A few more moments and Sebastian cummed in my mouth. I slurped up the remaining semen left on his cock. Sebastian took a hold of my wrist and stood me up. He buckled up his pants and scooted closer to me as I leaned against his desk. He spread his legs apart so I stood in between his long legs.  
"So, Ademar?" Sebastian stared up at me.  
I bit on my bottom lip and averted my eyes elsewhere.  
"A friend of yours?" Sebastian questioned.  
I quickly shook my head.  
"Then who is he to you?"  
"W-We use to be in the same orphanage" I finally spoke.  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow but proceed to nod afterwards.  
"We weren't friends though" I said, "More like...I was bullied from him..."  
"Ademar?" Sebastian repeated his name.  
Sebastian thought about it for a few seconds.  
"I can see it though" Sebastian nodded, "He's super popular with the girls"  
I furrowed my eyebrows from the known fact.  
Ademar was popular back in the orphanage too. Teachers doted on him and the girls always talked about him. He had many friends and everyone always followed his lead. I was the outcast. Ademar chose me as the outcast. Whatever he did, everyone did too.  
A soft, gentle hand then caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes as my eyebrows furrowed in. I purred into the large hand and my heart felt at ease again.  
"You're putting on such a painful expression" Sebastian said.  
"I'm sorry" I averted my eyes away.  
Sebastian shook his head, "You're still beautiful as ever"  
"But you're mine now" Sebastian gently voiced, "So, I will never let anything like that happen to you again"  
I didn't know if it was because his masculine hand lingered on my skin or was it his sweet words that filled my ears but my heart jumped up to the skies and down to the ground repeatedly. A man that I only met for a week and he was able to make me feel so much lovely emotions that I never knew I had.

| An Hour Later |

Sebastian was busy with work and many people were coming in and out of his office. I didn't want to bother him and keep him off task so I left the office. I went to go use the restroom but somehow got lost trying to find my way back to Sebastian's office.  
I heard a few girls giggle and I peeked my head to see what they were giggling about. The sign next to the door labeled 'Lobby'. There stood three girls and Ademar.  
_Just my luck..._  
"He was all nervous and scared when he came to talk to me" Ademar boosted.  
In a mocking voice, Ademar spoke, "I-I'm here to t-turn this in"  
The girls laughed at his impersonation.  
"He's so weird and awkward"  
"And he's been working here longer than us"  
"How does he even keep his job here?"  
"Thank goodness we're not in the same department right?" Ademar nudged one of the girls.  
_I see he's still a bully and showoff..._  
They started walking towards the door. I quickly took a few steps away and turned my back towards them.  
"See you girls later then" Ademar waved them off.  
The girls sweetly smiled at him while walking away. I didn't want Ademar to notice me so I started pacing away too.  
"Ciel?"  
I froze in my footsteps. I didn't know if I should had turned around or ignored the call of my name. I gulped hard and slowly turned to look back at Ademar.  
"You've grown so much" Ademar smiled while he took a few steps closer to me.  
"How many years has it been now?" Ademar counted his fingers, "8 years since I turned 18"  
I nodded to his words. I didn't even want to look him in the eyes as I continued to wandered my eyes at the ground.  
"Sorry about before" Ademar continued to speak, "I was in a hurry so I had to leave you hanging this morning"  
I shook my head and simply replied back, "It's alright"  
"So, do you work here? Why were you in the CEO's office?" Ademar questioned.  
I couldn't tell the truth to Ademar. I would have been looked down upon and Sebastian's personal life would've been exposed.  
"I'm just his friend" I said as I remembered Sebastian's words from when Ademar questioned him too.  
"Oh..." Ademar nodded, not looking that satisfied from the answer.  
"Why don't we eat lunch together?" Ademar jolted his eyes, "It's been a while and we should catch up"  
Ademar pulled up his sleeve, flashing his nice silver watch, "My lunch break is in 10 minutes. Perfect!"  
"I--"  
"I'll let my Boss know and I'll meet you down in the main lobby where the cafes are" Ademar started walking ahead.  
With that, Ademar was down the hallway where the elevators were. He waved to me and gave such a happy grin.  
_I don't know how I feel about this..._

"Did I take long?" Ademar sat across from me.  
I shook my head, "I just got here"  
We both had a cup of coffee in front of us. I dropped a few sugar cubes and creamer in my cup before I stirred it with the tiny spoon given.  
"So, what do you do now?" Ademar asked, "I'm sure you're out of the orphanage since you're roaming around here"  
I thought about what I did. I didn't have a job nor an explanation of what Sebastian's and I's relationship was.  
"I make people happy" I said.  
"Oh!" Ademar raised his eyebrows, "Like a therapist?"  
"Hmm...I'm not certified as one but I guess you can see it that way"  
"Well, as you can see, I'm working in the Michaelis company" Ademar grinned.  
Ademar sighed in relief, "It's so good to see someone from my childhood again"  
I laughed in a fake way but really I did not find it good in any way to see someone who I knew from the orphanage.  
"How do you know Sebastian, by the way?" Ademar asked.  
He was full of questions and I couldn't read him. Was he trying to genuinely be my friend or was this all just a show to see what I've been up too?  
"He offered me dinner once and that's where our friendship started" I wasn't lying about it.  
"Must be nice to be friends with such a huge CEO"  
I shrugged, "I actually didn't know he was the owner of Michaelis"  
Ademar laughed, "You must live under a rock then. He's famous for a lot of things"  
I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"  
Ademar chuckled at my reaction, "Yeah! He occasionally models and is sometimes put in magazines"  
"I think it's cause of his looks" Ademar said, "I mean he isn't bad looking plus many girls fawn over him"  
I came to realize that I actually didn't know anything about Sebastian. Before I met Sebastian, I was always working and never really cared about socially. It was never my thing to go look at magazines or news articles on the internet. To think about it, my life was all about going to work and trying my hardest to earn money so I could survive. But now, Sebastian has brought me into a whole new different aspect of the world.  
"We should exchange numbers" Ademar brought out his phone, "I would love to meet up again"  
I hesitated and Ademar noticed.  
"Come on, we're childhood friends. It won't hurt at all"  
I took out my phone after hearing Ademar's eagerness. We exchanged numbers and Ademar grinned like he was a child.  
"Ciel, I know there use to be an unbalanced relationship back at the orphanage but now we're adults"  
I slightly frowned at the memories of what his words brought into my mind.  
"We age and grow up. We mature and become adults" Ademar sincerely stared at me, "I'm sorry about what I did back then"  
"I..." I sighed and didn't know what to reply back.  
"I've changed now so you don't have to be scared"  
I averted my eyes back to Ademar's. His brown hazel eyes looked back me in full earnest.  
_Maybe he really has matured and changed._  
"We should have lunch together again" I finally spoke.


	6. Yellow Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Rose: Friendship/Joy

His ink black hair that framed his long face. His cheekbones were high and contoured. His nose bridge was tall and his lips curled into a natural smirk. But what stood out the most was his eyes that glowed blood moon red. His black shirt was unbuttoned but it covered his chest. Yet, his abs were defined and his chest line was so teasing. I wanted to pull back that shirt to see what was underneath. All this perfection in just one picture. It was a masterpiece sent by the gods.  
_How can he be so beautiful?_  
"What are you looking at?" A husky voice said behind me.  
I jumped and quickly closed the magazine in my hand, "N-Nothing!"  
Sebastian was fresh out of the shower with his wet hair slicked back. A towel around his waist that was barely over his hair line. His V-lines was to die for. They were deep and made me slowly avert my eyes down to his bugle. As I stared up his abs and chest, the droplets from his wet hair rolled down his nipples to only make me watch it go down to his hips. Once again, I was back at his bugle that wasn't even hard, yet the shape of it was huge.  
_His looks are godly and to top it off, his gentle sweet gestures is so heart clenching._  
"I see you found magazines in the house here." Sebastian peeked his head over to see the magazine I was hiding behind my back.  
I felt my face flush and I stuttered my words, "I-I was just curious."  
"Curious?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.  
I just dug my own grave. I didn't know what other excuse I could had gave. I was sitting on the edge of the bed while looking through magazines that Sebastian modeled in. To top it off, I was trying to be discreet about it too. What more can make me look guilty?  
Sebastian leaned over to me. His hands by my sides and I was locked between his arms. His face was inches away from mine.  
"Isn't the real thing more satisfying?" Sebastian teasingly voiced, "Or did you want to jack off from this material?"  
I blushed from Sebastian's vulgar words. He stepped away and took a few steps back. Sebastian dragged a chair a few inches away from me and placed a bottle of lube next to me. He sat in the chair and leaned back, tilted his chin to me. A smirk was plastered on his face as he crossed his fingers together.  
"Go on," Sebastian's voice was low and rumbled down to my bugle, "Masturbate."  
It was hard to swallow and my heart was thumping like crazy. But as I continued to stare at Sebastian, my hard on was growing.  
"Did you need the magazine?" Sebastian questioned as I continued to hesitate, "The real thing is right in front of you so it should be fine right?"  
I set the magazine besides me and proceed to take off my pants and undergarments. I placed my hand around the base of my half hard cock. I slowly started moving my hand up and down.  
"Look at me, Ciel," Sebastian demanded, "Look at what's making you arouse."  
I furrowed my eyebrows and slowly averted my eyes at Sebastian. His eyes didn't waver at all and continued to observe my every move. I bit on my bottom lip as I started to speed up my hand. His hair continued to drip. The droplets rolled down his chest that softly moved up and down from him breathing. His towel that barely met his knees, especially since he was sitting down. I wanted to pull the towel open to see what was underneath.  
I opened up the bottle of the lube and poured some on my fingers. I placed my feet on the bed and opened my legs wide. I held my shirt up to my chest with my free hand. With my slick fingers, I pushed against my tense hole. I clenched up as I slowly pushed my finger in. I tightly gripped onto my shirt and bit on my bottom lip as I fully entered my finger inside of me. Sebastian's face remained in a smirk as his crimson eyes devoured me. He wasn't even touching my own flesh yet, I was burning in lust. I thrust another finger inside of me as my hole got more slick from the lube.  
"Se-Sebastian..." I let a moan out.  
I furrowed my eyebrows and continued to keep my eyes on Sebastian. I felt so embarrassed yet, I continued to finger myself. It was the thought of Sebastian watching me. I wanted his big hands on my body. I wanted his warmth felt along my own skin. I wanted his thick cock inside of me.  
"I-I..." I breathed out.  
"Tell me, _**dolly**_. Tell me what you want."  
I whimpered as I added another digit. It wasn't enough. My fingers were smaller compared to Sebastian's. I couldn't reach the spot nor hit the right areas. Even so, my fingers weren't thick enough compared to what I craved for.  
"Your c-cock..." I licked my lips, "I-I want your cock..."  
Sebastian stood up from his chair and took a few steps towards me, "You look so good like this."  
He pulled off his towel, letting it pool down to the ground. His cock was hard and the veins seemed to want to just pop out. I swallowed hard from the sight of his length. Sebastian stood at the edge of the bed and smirked at me.  
"Do what you want."  
I took my wet fingers out of my gapping hole. I grabbed a hold of Sebastian's cock and scooted closer to the edge of the bed. I pressed his tip against my slick hole. Slowly, but carefully, I pushed Sebastian's dick inside of me. I whimpered by his size but continued to go on until he was fully inside of me. My knuckles turned white from clenching my shirt too tight. His warmth inside of me felt amazing and it was all that mattered. I started to roll my hips and fuck myself with Sebastian's hard cock.  
"You're amazing." Sebastian reached his hand to my heated cheek, "You learn so fast."  
I leaned into his masculine hand and purred into it. Sebastian gripped onto my hips and started thrusting hard inside of me. I immediately gasped from the sudden change of speed. I raised my hips closer to Sebastian as I wanted more friction. My cock was throbbing in pain. It wanted to cum. I slowly reached my free hand to my dick. Before I was able to touch it, Sebastian gripped onto my wrist.  
He clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Remember you can only cum by using your hole."  
"But I--!"  
Sebastian pinned my wrist into the mattress and rammed his cock harder into me. I gasped and my eyes rolled back as his length was deep inside of me. My breath was hitching as his movements were fast. I couldn't think straight. His grip around my wrist was firm and tight. I knew I was going to get a mark there. With a few more moments, I finally spent on both of our stomachs. Sebastian came inside of me and as he pulled out, I felt his semen drip down my skin. Sebastian let go of my wrist and moved my hair that stuck to my sweaty forehead. I was breathing hard as I was trying to catch up to my pleasure high.  
"We're going to have to take a shower again." Sebastian softly voiced so only we both heard.

| Later That Afternoon |

"I thought you said Ademar was the one who bullied you?" Sebastian said.  
We sat in the back of Sebastian's car as his chauffeur drove for us. I was going to eat lunch with Ademar and Sebastian got called into work.  
"Yeah, but..." I stared down at my fingers, "People change. He seems good now."  
Sebastian slightly frowned but proceed to pat my head, "Well, I'll be at work so just come there afterwards."  
I nodded, "I'll be there."  
The chauffeur stopped the car and I stepped out. I waved to Sebastian before I closed the door. He gently smiled and waved back. I paced into the restaurant that Ademar told me to meet him.  
"Sorry, did you wait long?" I said as I sat down across from Ademar.  
"Yeah, I did." Ademar replied.  
I immediately felt a guilt come across my body.  
Ademar burst out in laughter, "I'm just kidding, Ciel."  
I uneasily laughed along, "I'm sorry if you did."  
We ordered some food and chatted a few while we ate.  
"What happened to your wrist?" Ademar pointed to my bruised wrist.  
"Oh, umm..." I couldn't tell him the truth, "Just was working and bumped my wrist."  
"It looks pretty harsh." Ademar grabbed my wrist and examined it.  
I pulled my hand back before he got more suspicious.  
"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt."  
Ademar shrugged it off and continued to talk, "So, are you dating anyone?"  
Sebastian immediately popped up in my mind, "No, I'm not."  
"Same." Ademar nodded, "Just working all the time"  
"Sebastian told me that you're popular with the girls at work." I softly chuckled.  
Ademar scratched the back of his head in a shy way, "Even the CEO says that..."  
"You've always been popular back when we were kids too."  
"Aww, don't make me blush now." Ademar chuckled.  
Ademar jolted his eyes, "Hey, since we're both single, how about we go to the bars tonight?"  
"I..." I hesitated.  
I've never been to one before and Sebastian told me to wait for him at this work office...  
"Come on, it'll be fun." Ademar nudged me, "Don't tell me you never been to one before?"  
I shook my head, "No, I haven't."  
Ademar chuckled, "You must really live under a rock then."  
"I'll take you to other places before we go to the bars tonight too." Ademar smiled.  
"But I--"  
"I'm going to use the restroom and we shall go ~ ."  
With that, Ademar got up to use the restrooms.

| Evening |

Ademar was sweet enough to bring me to different stores in the city. It was a nice, peaceful time. I realized that Ademar really did change. He wasn't his old bully self anymore. He was nice and cared about my feelings. It made me feel good that I had a person who I could call friend.  
"So, I occasionally come to this bar." Ademar and I walked into the building.  
It was my first time going to this kind of scenery. There was many people on the dance floor while the bright lights flashed within the crowds. The DJ was hyping up the people with his music and catchy phrases. Girls wore skimpy clothes and men wore full load of cologne. Ademar walked me to the bar counter. He leaned against the counter and ordered two drinks.  
"It can get loud in here. You doing okay?"  
I looked up at his brown hazel eyes and nodded, "I'm not much of an alcohol drinker though."  
"One drink should be fine right?" Ademar handed me the cup of strong vodka smell.  
I frowned, "I don't hold it too well."  
"Don't worry." Ademar patted my shoulder, "I'm here with you so you'll be fine"  
I stared at the cup in my hand. I use to work at the host club but I never learned what the drinks were called. This one had a strong liquor smell and it seemed like a splash of some sort of soda. I gulped in preparing myself. I stared back at Ademar. He was chatting with some other girls besides us already and sipping on his drink. I shook off my nervousness and took a huge gulp of the drink. I felt the harsh liquor burn my throat and down my stomach.  
"Not bad, huh?" Ademar asked.  
I furrowed my eyebrows in, "It's very strong."  
"You'll get use to it." Ademar lifted his finger up to signal the bartender.  
With that, I finished my drink and Ademar ordered me another one.

My world was spinning and I felt like I was moving back and forth.  
"Three drinks and you're already tipsy." Ademar chuckled, "You weren't lying about being a light weight."  
I leaned my back against the bar counter and stared out at the dance floor. Ademar continued to chat with the girls. He was such a good talker and he had the looks. Girls loved to stare at his brown hazel eyes and listened to his dusky voice.  
"Hey..." A stranger came up to me.  
An older man, who seemed to be in his mid 30's.  
"You're really cute." He smiled, "A bit tiny for a man"  
I tensed up by his comments. I scooted closer to Ademar, who was occupied by the girls.  
"I've never been with a man but tonight I feel like you'll do."  
"I-I'm sorry..." I shook my head, "I don't want too."  
"Come on, one night won't hurt besides your friend there seems like he'll get some tonight too."  
I furrowed my eyebrows, "Please, I don't want too."  
"Your cheeks are flushed which is super cute." The man touched my cheek with his hand that smelt like cigarettes.  
I moved my head away and frowned. I glanced at Ademar and he was still too busy chatting.  
"Actually, when I look at you, your body is really petite..." The stranger placed his hand on my hip.  
I gripped onto his wrist and tried to pull his hand away.  
The man leaned towards my ear, "You can always call for you friend. He's just right next to you."  
"Ciel, did you make a new friend?" Ademar turned around.  
The stranger quickly removed his hand and stood up straighter.  
"I--"  
Ademar cut me off, "See, I knew the alcohol will loosen you up a bit."  
The stranger then put his arm around my shoulder and brought me in closer to him, "I would love to spend the night with him."  
"He lives under the rock so be careful." Ademar jokingly laughed.  
The smell of beer reeked on the stranger. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to go back to Sebastian.  
"Ciel..." Ademar softly glided his finger against my temple down to my jaw, "Are you okay?"  
I furrowed my eyebrows but proceed to keep silent. At least, Ademar's gentle touch relaxed me a bit.  
"Did you want to go?" Ademar questioned.  
I quickly nodded and tightened my lips. Ademar said a few goodbyes to the girls and the man. We walked out of the bar and Ademar caught a cab for me.  
"Thanks for hanging out with me today, Ciel." He grinned.  
I nodded, "It...It was good."  
"See you whenever then!"

| Michaelis Building |

I didn't know if Sebastian was still going to be at work or not. I never even told Sebastian I was going to the bars with Ademar either. Sebastian told me he was going to be waiting for me at work. But I wondered if he really did wait for me until I got back since it's late at night now?  
I got out of the cab and thanked the cab driver. I walked up to the front doors. Of course, it was locked.  
_Did Sebastian go home?_  
"Ciel, you're finally back."  
A voice that brought chills down my spine. Low and deep, just like the winter chill on a dark midnight.  
I turned around and met eyes with red that burned deep in hell. His face was stern and he stood tall in front of me. I felt the dangerous vibe around him. I knew I was in trouble from the man who wore black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, you guys can follow me on Tumblr @ akumahoshi-writes  
> I do a bunch of aesthetics for my stories and always post whenever I update a chapter ~  
> (Can also find me on Instagram @ akumahoshi)
> 
> P.S. I won't be able to update next week since I will be baby sitting the whole week


	7. Bluebell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluebell: Humility

My hands were tightly tied together behind my back with some sort of rope. My mouth was filled with a gag ball while drooled dripped down to my chin. The side of my face was smashed into the soft cotton bed sheets as my cheeks was flushed in rosey red. I was on my knees with my ass rise high to Sebastian. Around my harden cock was a clamp at the base so it wouldn't let me cum. Little pearls of pre-cum from my throbbing length was leaking onto the clean sheets. Sebastian was fingering my hole for about 30 minutes straight already. His fingers pushed against my sensitive walls and angled in such a teasing way. He scissored his fingers and stretched my tense hole wide. Repeatedly doing the motion every few moments. I wanted to cum so bad but couldn't spurt any out. I shivered and whimpered in pain and pleasure.  
"Oh, my **_dolly_** ," Sebastian's husky voice rumbled down to my hard on, "Do you know why I'm punishing you?"  
I figured it was because I didn't let Sebastian know my whereabouts. On top of that, I came back late in the evening while Sebastian waited for me all day.  
"Tell me?" Sebastian's eyes stared into mine.  
I furrowed my eyebrows. Sebastian's fingers that were inside of me spread wide and I whimpered loudly.  
A smirk plastered on Sebastian's face, "Oh yes, I forgot you can't tell me."  
He used his free hand and gently glided his fingers down my cheek, "You look so pretty like this too."  
Sebastian slowly took out his fingers as I felt my hole twitch from the emptiness.  
He leaned against my back and took a long sniff of my hair, "You reek of alcohol too."  
"I'm guessing you guys want to the bar to get some drinks?" Sebastian's hand glided down to my dick.  
He softly touched the tip of my cock with his finger. I shivered from the gentle touch and couldn't hold back my whimpers.  
"From what I remember, the last time we drank together, you were a light weight."  
"How many did you have? Three or four?" Sebastian lowly said in my ear.  
Sebastian gripped onto my length and rubbed his thumb against my cock. My hips started grinding against his hand as I wanted more friction. Sebastian then placed his arm over my stomach to hold me in place.  
"No, no, no." He shook his head, "Remember this is your punishment, Ciel."  
As slow as he can ever, Sebastian pumped his hand in such a teasing motion. I furrowed my eyebrows in disappointment from his soft actions. I wanted to cum. I wanted the clamp off my dick. I wanted Sebastian's thick length inside of me.  
Sebastian let go of my cock and straightened his back. He held onto my hips and positioned himself.  
"Remember Ciel, you're mine and my **_dolly_**."  
His cock slammed inside of me. I jerked forward and a muffled yelp came out of my gagged mouth. Immediately, Sebastian was harsh and forceful. My eyes rolled back as my drool stained the bed sheets. My length throbbed in pain as it rubbed against the bed. Even with the clamp around the base of my cock, I gave a dry orgasm. No sperm came out but my body jerked from the orgasm that ran through my body. Sebastian didn't care and continued to ram inside of me. His grip around my hips were tight and I felt the bruises forming there. A few more thrusts and Sebastian spent inside of me. Even so, that didn't stop him from thrusting hard inside of me. I felt his own sperm go in and out of me. Our skin slapping together sounded even more lewd and wet. His cum dripped down my thighs and his cock still felt huge inside of me.  
I never seen Sebastian like this. He was cold and forceful. Even though, his low voice rumbled down to my lower body, it wasn't the same as his usual sweet tone. Every now and then, I felt his soft and gentle gestures. But it quickly got covered up by his harsh actions. Sebastian didn't hesitate to punish me. He was ready to give out any punishment. My eyes were all teared up and watery. I wanted Sebastian to gently caress my cheeks and give me his sweet whispers of honey.  
"Oh, don't cry, my _**dolly**_..." Sebastian's voice said in mocking way, "This is just so you can learn next time."  
Sebastian flipped me around so I laid on my back. He gripped underneath my thighs and spread my legs wide apart. He continued to thrust forcefully inside of me.  
"Did you want to cum?" Sebastian eyes stared at me in such a smirking way.  
I quickly nodded. Muffled cries came out of my covered mouth as Sebastian's fingers glided up my cock.  
"It's throbbing so much and you're clenching around me so tightly."  
Sebastian's vulgar words made me tightened up even more. A groan left Sebastian's lips. He stopped thrusting and took off the clamp from my dick.  
"You really want to cum right?" Sebastian's eyes averted up to mine.  
I frantically nodded and wiggled my ass closer to the base of Sebastian's cock.  
He grinned widely, "So needy."  
Sebastian slowly pulled out his dick so only his tip was inside of me. He reached his hand to the gag and took it off. Soft whimpers left my throat and my lips couldn't stop quivering.  
"You look so adorable with such teary eyes and drooled lips." Sebastian brushed my hair out of my forehead.  
I sniffled and bit on my bottom lip. With no warning, he rammed his cock inside of me. I immediately cummed and ropes of white fluid covered our stomachs. No time in between, Sebastian continued to harshly thrust. My length was still throbbing hard and I spent a second time as Sebastian's thrust inside of me. My body felt limp and I was still going through the high of my previous spent. On top of that, I cummed another time so my body was jerking and my hole continued to clench tight. My cock was now limp but Sebastian continued. A few more moments and Sebastian, once again, came inside of me. I felt his fluid swish inside of me and as he pulled out his semen poured out onto the stained bed sheet. My breath was hitched and whimpers left my lips. My eyebrows were furrowed in and shoulders trembled. I couldn't think straight. I laid limp on the bed as Sebastian hovered over me and his face leaned close to mine. I smelt like strong vodka and semen. I was a mess. Even so, Sebastian softly touched my sweaty forehead down to my temples till my jaw line. A soft smile was plastered on his face as he observed my sex high.  
Sebastian gently voiced compare to how his voice was before, "You came so much, Ciel."  
"There's your sperm all over your stomach and cock. On top of that, my sperm is filled inside of you. Did you like it that much?"  
Sebastian's eyes averted up and down on my face as he continued to grin. His fingers played with the tips of my navy blue hair.  
"I-I..." I breathed out, "I'm sorry, Se-Sebastian..."  
His eyes smiled with his lips curled, "I'm glad you are."  
Sebastian untied my painful, aching wrists. My shoulders and arms felt sore from the tight rope.  
He got off the bed and took me in his arms, bridal style, "Let's clean you up now. Shall we, **_dolly_**?"  
I nuzzled into Sebastian's firm chest and closed my eyes in peace. He felt warm and safe.

| Next Day |

I received a text from Ademar late last night but I finally had time to read it.  
_  
_Sorry, I just realized you looked really uncomfortable with that stranger at the bar last night._  
 _I'm so sorry that I only realized now. Hope you feel better now!_  
 _Please forgive me, your idiotic friend!_  
_

I texted Ademar back and told him to not worry about especially since we did have a few drinks too.  
"Ciel?" Sebastian said behind me.  
I turned around to look at him. He wore his usual black suit but somehow still stunned me every time.  
"Does your back hurt?" Sebastian came up to me.  
I blushed from his question and averted my eyes away as I answered back, "Sorta..."  
Sebastian slipped his hand on the curve of my back and brought me closer to him. I immediately tensed up as his hand was firmly set on my back. He took my hand and brought it close to his face.  
He furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at my redden and purple wrist, "I'm sorry about the rope bruises."  
I shook my head, "It's okay."  
"I hope you don't hate me too much now..."  
Sebastian plastered a worried expression, "It was only for a punishment."  
"Don't worry!" I immediately voiced back.  
I averted my eyes away as I felt my cheeks blush from the thought, "You took gentle care of me afterwards too..."  
Sebastian's lips curled into smile as his eyebrows continued to furrowed, "I'm glad you feel that way."  
He brought my wounded wrist to his lips and softly pecked the top of my wrist. My heart skipped a beat and felt my cheeks flush even more. Sebastian's red camellia eyes stared into mine so sweetly. With no second thought, I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Sebastian's eyes widened but he soon gently chuckled afterwards.  
"You're an odd one, Ciel."

| Few Days Later |

Ademar invited me to hang out with a few of his friends. I didn't want to go at first because it was Ademar's friends, not mine. In the end, Ademar convinced me to go. Sebastian didn't seem too keen on letting me go but after a few hours, he decided to let me go. The only condition was that I couldn't be out too late and had to be careful.  
"You have such a pretty face." One of Ademar's male friends leaned in closer to my face.  
"I'm kind of jealous plus you have such a petite body too." Another female friend chimed in.  
There was three girls and five boys including Ademar and I. We sat at round table in the corner of a bar. I was able to tell the girls admired Ademar's looks and fancied him. The other two boys tried their best to impress the girls. I was just there, more introverted and kept close to Ademar's side.  
"Ciel has always been a pretty boy since he was little." Ademar nudged my shoulder.  
I slightly frowned, "It isn't much a compliment when I get called pretty."  
"That's the style now days!" The boys chatted, "Girls love it supposedly, right?"  
We all glanced to the girls who giggled at our comments.  
"It is!" The girls nodded, "But Ademar is also a trendy look."  
Ademar chuckled, "Oh, don't flatter me now."  
"Such a style when you know you're good looking but deny it..." One of the boy's joked.  
"At least, I take care of myself unlike some others." Ademar took a sip of his cup filled with beer.  
I saw the distasteful look that appeared on Ademar's friend's face. But he quickly laughed it off when the girls giggled along.  
"Ciel, why don't you drink a cup?" Ademar's male friend tried to hand me a cup of beer.  
I shook my head, "I don't want too."  
"Come on, it's just one. Don't be a pussy."  
I uneasily laughed, "I really don't want too."  
Ademar chimed in, "Yeah, Ciel. Don't be such a downer tonight."  
The rest of his friends nudged me onto drinking. I honestly didn't want too especially since I knew I was a light weight. I stared at all their expressions. Faces of pressure and waited for my answer to be 'yes'. It gave the emotions of back when Ademar and I were in the orphanage. I was pressured into doing something I didn't want too, which leaded into something bad happening. I glanced at Ademar, like some hope of savoir, but only to see him nudge me on more and waited for me to reply back.  
I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head. I heard the groans come from each and everyone's mouth. They quickly switched the conversation but I sat there in defeat.

An hour or so passed and everyone's face was flushed red. Everyone had a different attitude but it was a combination of drunkenness. Rowdy boys, flirting girls, but loud chattering among all. I didn't want to stay any longer. I wanted to go home, see Sebastian and be in peace in his big, warm arms.  
I stood up and started scooting between the boys and close table, since Ademar and I sat in between the girls and boys. Before I made it pass the first guy, Ademar pulled onto my arm. I jerked back and ended up sitting on Ademar's friend's lap.  
"What the fuck!? You perv, get off of me!"  
I quickly pulled my arm away from Ademar and rushed out of the area. I felt humiliated and embarrassed. I paced into the restroom and frowned at myself in the mirror. I really just wanted to go home now.  
"Ciel!" A frantic Ademar rushed in.  
I turned to look at him. Unlike his friends, Ademar held his alcohol well. His cheeks weren't flushed but he reeked of alcohol from the that girls clung onto him.  
"I think I'm going home..." I averted my eyes elsewhere.  
"Why? It's only been..." Ademar glanced at the watch on his wrist, "An hour and an half"  
I frowned, "I'm tired."  
Ademar took a step closer to me and tilted his head to get a closer look at my face.  
"I'm sorry I pulled your arm before. He gets really rude when he's drunk."  
I quietly nodded.  
"Was it because I pressured you into drinking too?"  
I kept silent for a second, "I'm a light drinker and don't want to get embarrassed."  
Ademar softly patted the back of my head and gently smiled, "I know."  
I finally averted my eyes up to Ademar's hazel brown eyes.  
"Since everyone's drunk, don't take anything personal though, okay?"  
At least, Ademar apologized and I nodded to his words.  
I should've been over the emotions I felt when I was a little kid. Everything was different now. People change and grow up. So, I should have been doing the same too. I needed to get out of my comfort zone too if I wanted to change and mature. Ademar was a prime example and I inspired in doing so.


	8. Orange Mock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orange Mock: Deceit

The moment I first landed my eyes on him, his doey baby blue eyes was what stood out to me. It shined like sapphire diamonds against his pale milky skin. His hair was a shade of navy blue and it seemed so soft. His body was tiny for a man and he seemed so timid. Someone who needed protection and love. A lost kitten in the crowd.  
The moment his trembled hand took a hold of my hand, I knew I wanted to protect him. His clammy tiny hand shook in my hold yet his eyes couldn't move away from my own eyes. A kitten who I had to keep.  
The moment I saw his lust filled face, I needed to have him stay. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes called out to me. His small plump lips quivered as his cheeks blushed in a cherry tone. He felt so small in front of me and I loved it. A dolly in need of some sort of affection.  
The moment his warmth covered mine, he clenched around me so tightly. His ocean eyes were watery, like the ocean shoring onto the pale canvas. His voice whimpered in such a cute, lustful way. It paved it's way down to my lower body and I wanted to hear more of it. It amazed me how his body handled me so well. A dolly who I've been yearning for.

"Mr. Michaelis, I believe this should be the area we should be looking over..."  
I was in a work meeting but what really was on my mind was the person who was sucking my cock under the clothed table. I purposely chose this room as the meeting room. It had the long clothed table and the cloth dangled close to the ground. When people sat at the table, our feet nor body couldn't touch because of how huge the table and space was.  
In my pocket was a remote for the vibrator that was up in Ciel's ass. I loved the way Ciel twitched the moment I set the speed on high. It made his mouth and hand movements sloppy and I felt the vibration from his muffled whimpers against my length. Thank goodness for the speech given from my co-workers. Ciel wasn't that great at keeping quiet. I finally set the vibrator back to low. His suction around my cock got tighter and firmer. His hand moved along with the rhythm of his bobbing. A few minutes later, Ciel plopped my dick out of his mouth. His hand still at the base of my cock. I felt his soft kisses he left on the tip and sides of my length. He gave tiny sucks on the side of my cock and lapped at the veins. It was teasingly and he knew it.  
_I taught him too well._  
Ciel used his finger and started playing with the pre-cum that leaked. He smeared it all over the tip of my cock and down to my balls. He continued to circle around my slit and every once in a while, he licked at the pearls of pre-cum. To my surprise, his tiny fingers started to fondled at my sack and he used his other free hand to pump at my cock.  
"Meeting is dismiss then. Thank you for coming." I said.  
People started leaving the room and I wished they could have done it faster. I wanted to see the face Ciel was putting on. Finally, after a few minutes, everybody was out of the room.  
I lifted up the cloth and carelessly threw the end of the cloth on the table. I leaned back into my chair and watched Ciel. His bluebell eyes stared back at me as he played with my cock. I reached in my pocket for the remote. I slowly pushed the setting high and watched Ciel's eyes furrowed in lust. The second the speed was on high, Ciel was jerking in pleasure. I noticed his crotch area slowly getting damp and a smirk was plastered on my face.  
"Cumming in your pants. What a perv, my **_dolly_**."  
Ciel's face was beet red but his hand continued to milk at my length and his fingers groped at my balls. Suddenly, Ciel leaned into my sack and started sucking on them. I immediately groaned and tightened my muscles.  
_Fuck, where did he learn that from?_  
He gave tiny sucks up my cock and repeatedly down to my balls. His finger rimmed at the tip and my pre-cum was leaking too much. Ciel gripped tightly onto my dick and started moving his hand up and down. His mouth was full of my ball sack and he sucked on it so well. I knew I was close but I couldn't stop myself. My cum spurted out onto Ciel's hand and face. His face was so pretty like a canvas that just got painted. I gripped onto his chin and brought him up closer. Ciel licked his lip, cleaning off my semen.  
"Where did you learn such a technique?" I questioned.  
Ciel's face blushed an he averted his eyes elsewhere.  
I unbuckled his pants and pulled off his lower clothing from his body. I reached to his slick wet ass. The vibrator was deep in his hole and his semen dripped down his thighs. Yet, his cock was still hard and throbbing.  
Ciel softly answered, "I-I saw it in a p-porno..."  
I smirked, "Even my Ciel knows what that is. You don't seem as innocent as you look."  
Ciel furrowed his eyebrows in embarrassment.  
I stuck my finger deep inside Ciel as he tightly held onto my shoulders, "Was the vibrator too much? You seem so sensitive now."  
"Or was it because we were in a room full of people?"  
Ciel's lips quivered and his knees trembled. I pulled out the vibrator from his gapping hole. I positioned Ciel on top of me and I leaned back in my chair. I held onto Ciel's tiny hips and slowly sat him down on my cock. It was so clear to see. The way my cock easily slid inside of him as Ciel cried in pleasure. His grip on my shoulders were tight and he bit on his bottom lip so he wouldn't be so loud. I started thrusting inside of him and he clenched around me so nicely. His hole felt so slick and pulsing. It was hard to not cum again immediately. Ciel's arms then wrapped around my neck and he pulled me closer. He nuzzled into my neck as his moans filled my ears. I gripped onto his ass and thrust faster inside of him. A few minutes later, we both cummed. Our clothes all stained and dirty. Thank goodness, I brought new pair of clothes for both of us. Ciel's body limped against me as my cock was still inside of him. His breathing was hard and hitched. His body twitched every once and a while. I ran my fingers through his soft royal blue hair which made him nuzzle more into the nape of my neck.

| That Afternoon |

Ciel must have been exhausted. I was keeping him up late into the night for the past few days so I didn't blame him. He was sleeping on my office couch. Curled into a ball and his soft snores filled the quiet office. I softly walked over to the sleeping Ciel. I brushed his hair out of his eyes. He was so deep into his slumber.  
"I'll be back, Ciel." I softly mumbled.  
I grabbed the folder on my desk and started walking down to the department I needed to go.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about the hangout this weekend."  
I paused in my footsteps and listened to the conversation.  
Ademar sighed, "He can get a bit weird sometimes."  
"Then why did you invite him?" The girl asked.  
"Well, Ciel can get a bit pushy sometimes..." Ademar said, "He's really needy."  
This past weekend, Ciel went to go hang out with Ademar. I wasn't too particular in Ciel going but I was testing some few waters. And from what I was hearing, I seemed to be right.  
Ademar plastered a face of defeat, "He's always been an odd one out since we were little."  
"Really?" The lady churned her expression into disgust.  
"About a week ago or so, Ciel and I went to a bar and he let this stranger touch him and be so close to him. When I talk about close, it was hands on hip and all. Ciel didn't even do anything about it!"  
"No way..."  
"And then this weekend, Ciel sitting on his lap just made everything even more suspicious for me..."  
"Why?" The girl was so invested in the story.  
Ademar furrowed his eyebrows, "I feel like Ciel might be gay and that's the reason why he keeps wanting to hang out with me."  
"Oh, no! That's kind of gross..." The girl completely was on Ademar's side, "Stop hanging out with him then."  
He sighed, "But what can I do when he always asks to hang out?"  
"I don't know but just be careful, okay?"  
I proceeded to walk again and my oxford shoes, clicked in sound, "I'm here to drop this off."  
Ademar and the lady glanced at me. With a changing expression, Ademar gleamed at me with a smile.  
"Thank you for dropping it off!" Ademar took the folder out of my hand, "We'll try to get it done as soon as possible."  
I nodded and averted my eyes it Ademar's brown hazel eyes, "Come to my office in an hour."  
Ademar grinned, "Will do, Sebastian."

| An Hour Later |

"Se-Sebas-- Hnn!" Ciel moaned as he squirmed his legs together.  
My three fingers were deep in Ciel's slick, pink hole. Ciel laid on the couch he was sleeping on. I knelt besides the couch as my fingers were so easy to push in his wet hole. I pushed his milky legs wide open again as I watched his throbbing cock leak in pre-cum. Ciel's sleepy eyes stared at me as his cheeks were a flush of rose. His pink plump lips quivered as my fingers rubbed against his pulsing walls. It was such a nice combination to see sleepy Ciel waking up in lust.  
Ciel furrowed his eyebrows, "W-We just did it this m-morning..."  
"And now we're doing it in the afternoon, my **_dolly_**."  
Ciel jerked his head back as I rammed my fingers inside of him. His jaw clenched as the veins on his neck popped against his creamy white skin.  
I glanced at the clock on the wall as Ciel shut his eyes tight in pleasure.  
_Ademar should be here any second now._  
I took my fingers out of Ciel's dripping wet hole. His own fluids ran down his thighs and down his butt cheek to only stain my leather couch. Ciel softly whined as he felt the emptiness. I stood up and unbuckled my pants. I pulled out my own cock and stood closer to Ciel.  
I voiced lowly, "Suck it."  
With no objection, Ciel licked his lips and parted his mouth as his tongue came out first. He laid on his side and his eyes stayed on my dick. Nice and slow, Ciel pushed my huge length to the back of his throat. I moaned lowly as I relaxed my upper body to feel Ciel's hot mouth.  
"Sebastian?" A knock from the door.  
Ciel's eyes jolted up to me but I placed my hand on the back of his head. I didn't let him take my cock out from his warm mouth but to only roll my hips, mouth fucked him.  
I stared right back into Ciel's eyes, "Come in, Ademar."  
His eyebrows furrowed as his drool dripped down to his chin.  
The door opened and closed and Ademar was in the office. His eyes were widened in shock. I averted my eyes to Ademar. I saw his adam's apple go up and down as his eyes observed the whole scene. I noticed how Ademar's eyes kept averting towards Ciel's soft thighs and doll-like legs.  
"Does this confirm your theory on Ciel?" A smirked slowly appeared on my face.  
Ademar was lost in words as his lips parted but nothing said.  
"So, Ademar..." I stared at the hazel eyes, "Would you mind repeating your wonderful stories of your weekend?"  
Ademar jolted his eyes and his hands trembled, "I-I..."  
"Ciel and I would love story telling while I mouth fuck him" I rolled my hips deep into his small mouth, "Right, _**Ciel**_?"  
I ran my fingers down Ciel's temple to his jaw. His lips were cherry red from the friction and his tears damped his cheeks.  
"Come closer, Ademar. We won't bite."  
Ademar took a few steps closer to us. His eyes glued onto Ciel.  
"Would you like a taste?" I asked, "Ciel has been trained well by me as I am his first for many things."  
"Right, my _**dolly**_?"  
I glanced down at Ciel. His eyes watered as my cock was deep in his throat. His tongue did wonders, even though Ademar stood in the same room. I saw his own throbbing dick twitch more than usual. His pre-cum leaked on the leather couch. Ciel would never admit it to me but I knew he enjoyed it too.  
I took my cock out of Ciel's mouth. A trail of saliva came along as Ciel breathed hard from the lack of air. Ciel wouldn't even avert his eyes to Ademar. His eyes were on the ground as Ademar continued to devour his eyes into Ciel's lower half. Ademar's trembled hand slowly started to reach towards Ciel. Before Ademar touched Ciel, I gripped onto his wrist. Ademar glanced up at me with widened eyes.  
I glared at him, "I'm surprise you would even touch someone who you think is disgusting."  
I smacked his hand back to his side and stood Ciel in front of me. I placed my arm over Ciel's stomach and reached my other hand to his lower face. I gripped his chin, under his jaw and made Ciel look at Ademar. Ciel tightened his legs together and furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Please, Ademar. I would love to hear the story you were boosting about an hour ago"  
Ademar tightened his lips and frowned, "I-I'm sorry, I won't do it again."  
"Tell the story," I lowly voiced.  
He shook his head and his eyes begged me to not force him to repeat it.  
"Tell. The. Story. Ademar."  
He broke down and his eyebrows furrowed in, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to use Ciel like that. I-I just wanted to test him!"  
Ciel's eyes turned into a pool of sadness. I felt his head tried to turn away but I didn't let him.  
I smiled and raised my eyebrows, "Well, well, well..."  
With the hand that was over Ciel's stomach, I ripped open Ciel's shirt. The buttons dropped to the ground, rolled around our feet. I circled my finger around Ciel's nipple. His body jerked the moment I fiddled with his cute pink nipple.  
"A homophobic, like you, isn't allowed to touch such a beautiful master piece like this." I trailed my tongue up Ciel's neck.  
I let go of Ciel's face and held onto the base of my cock. I positioned myself in front of his dripping hole.  
"Maybe next time you should be more open minded and maybe you'll get someone like my needy Ciel."  
I pushed my cock inside of Ciel's slick hole. Ciel gasped and melted in my warmth. His body shivered and his back arched so beautifully. Ademar watched us as I fucked Ciel's nice, tight hole. His walls pulsed against my thick length. Ciel clenched up more than usual and I'm sure it was because Ademar had his eyes on us.  
"Yet, you can't keep your eyes away from Ciel."  
I smirked, "He's beautiful, isn't he?"  
"Enjoy the sight while you can."  
I thrust into Ciel hard and the sound of our skin slapping echoed in the office room. Ciel couldn't keep his voice down and his moans filled our ears. So much lust and so much need. Ciel was one of a kind.  
As Ademar continued to watch us, a few more moments, Ciel cummed in strings of white fluid. It pooled on the ground and Ciel's body shivered against my body. I spent inside Ciel as his ass grind against my cock. I took my dick out of Ciel but held closely onto him as his knees weakened. His eyes became drowsy and he laid his head against my neck.  
"Se-Sebastian..." Ciel quietly mumbled as his lips quivered.  
With that, Ciel's half lidded eyes closed and he was in a slumber again. I averted my eyes to Ademar. His cheeks were flushed and I noticed the boner he had.  
"I'll allow you to work here still but I don't ever want to see you around Ciel again."  
Ademar frowned and quietly nodded, "I-I'm truly sorry."  
"You're only sorry because Ciel is now someone you're lusting for. You had many chances to befriend Ciel but you destroyed it."


	9. Begonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begonia: Beware

I wore a nice, expensive black suit that matched with Sebastian's suit. My leather collar held on close to my neck. Sebastian had his hand around my hip as he held onto me closely while his other hand held a stainless glass filled with dark chilled red wine. His smile and voice captivated his listeners. Even though the arena of Elysium was filled with people of money and collared, Sebastian stood out in the crowd. His ink black hair framed his snow white face. His crimson eyes were from the bottom of burning hell. His long legs gracefully carried his body. His chest and shoulders were board. Everything about Sebastian was flawless, more so, he was flawless to me. He was someone who gave me feelings I never experienced before. Feelings of honey and sugar.  
"No pet today?" Sebastian asked Casimir.  
His green eyes were like the spring trees and his ashy blond hair was slicked back. He wore a tan suit with a flashy diamond silver watch.  
Casimir shook his head with pouting lips, "My last one didn't work out. I didn't have much fun with him..."  
"Isn't it just because you get bored easily?" Sebastian sighed.  
"You're right!" Casimir chuckled and nodded.  
"So, about me borrowing your dolly, are you still up for it?" Casimir enhanced the word 'dolly' more than needed.  
Sebastian's arm around my hip tightened, "I think you know the answer, Casimir."  
Casimir smiled and nonchalantly shrugged, "Yeah, I figured."  
"Where did you find such a beauty anyways?" Casimir's eyes averted to mine.  
"Out and about on the streets of downtown."  
"What a gem you hunted down."  
A security guard walked up to Sebastian, "Sir, it's time for your speech."  
Sebastian nodded to the guard, "I'll be up shortly."  
The security guard proceeded to walk away after hearing Sebastian's reply.  
"It's your yearly anniversary announcement today huh?" Casimir said.  
Sebastian nodded, "Yes, it is."  
I didn't know anything about this. Sebastian never explained to me, yet, he dressed me up in such luxury clothes.  
Sebastian patted the top of my head, "I'll be back, Ciel."  
I obediently nodded and watched Sebastian walk up the stage. Immediately, everyone's eyes followed his presence. Voices got lowered and silence filled the room.  
"As all of you know, today marks the day that Elysium begun," Sebastian spoke with elegance, "And as always, I am proud of all who come here because there is no limit to pleasure."  
"Would you like something to drink, Ciel?" Casimir leaned towards my ear.  
"Hmm..." I bit on my bottom lip.  
"Don't worry," Casimir chuckled, "It's just a drink since I was going to get myself one"  
I softly replied, "Not alcohol though."  
Casimir tightened his lips into a smile and nodded. He walked off to the bar counter. My eyes immediately averted back to Sebastian.  
"I always will try to improve the Elysium business and do my best in providing all of my guests." Sebastian gleamed a smile.  
"Soda, okay?" A cup of dark soda was held in front of me.  
I glanced up at Casimir and nodded. I grabbed the drink out of his hand and took a gulp of the fizzy soda.  
"So, you can't drink alcohol?" Casimir questioned.  
"I just have a low tolerance and I would prefer not to since it's Sebastian's anniversary here today."  
Casimir chuckled, "What a sweetie."  
"Did you know it was Elysium's yearly anniversary today?" Casimir asked.  
I averted my eyes down to the bubbly soda and softly shook my head.  
"Don't be so down about it," Casimir patted my back, "That's just how Sebastian is"  
"He keeps business and his personal life separate all the time." Casimir said, "So uptight, right?"  
"But..." I paused.  
Casimir stared at me, waited for me to continue.  
"I mean I am only his pet..." I furrowed my eyebrows.  
I took another gulp of the burning soda. It scratched my throat as if it was trying to find the positive side.  
"But!" My face lit up, "At least Sebastian has provided for me and he's done a ton for me. I wouldn't know where I'll be at now if Sebastian didn't help me."  
"You see Sebastian more as a master, right?" Casimir questioned, "You love Sebastian."  
The question made me freeze. Even I wasn't so sure of the answer.  
"I believe..." My words processed in my mind, "I believe Sebastian and I will always stay as master and pet. No matter what, I will always be at that level but even so, I will never want to betray Sebastian or hurt him in any way."  
Casimir grinned, "What a safe answer."  
I took a deep breath in and sipped on my soda.  
"But I would like to know more about Sebastian..."  
Casimir nodded, "I'm sure you do."  
I looked down at my soda cup. Without moving my hands, my cup seemed blurry and moved back and forth. I glanced back at Casimir. He seemed blurry to me too. I rubbed my hands and my head felt like it was spinning.  
"Casimir?" I mumbled as I furrowed, "This isn't alcohol, is it?"  
He reached his hand towards my cheek, "No, it isn't, Ciel."  
"I-I feel dizzy..." My eyes were half lidded.  
Casimir grabbed my soda cup out of my hand, "Let's take you somewhere else."  
"H-Huh?" I glanced back at Sebastian who still stood on the stage, "But Se-Sebastian..."

| An Hour Later |

I slowly opened my eyes. The white ceiling was what appeared first. White bed sheets, white room, huge window that showed the city lights.  
"Awake now?" Casimir's voice.  
I jolted my eyes towards him. He stood at the side of the bed with his hands in his pocket. A smirk was plastered on his face.  
"You have such a petite body, Ciel."  
With that, I realized I was only wearing my black button up shirt but wide open to see my body. I immediately sat up and covered myself with my opened shirt.  
"W-Where is Sebastian?" I furrowed my eyebrows.  
I was starting to feel weird again. My body heated up and blood rushed down to my lower body.  
"Wh-What is this?" I gritted my teeth.  
"Oh," Casimir widened his eyes, "Is it kicking in now?"  
I felt myself slowly getting hard and I couldn't get rid of the lust feeling I ached for.  
"What did you do to me!?" I panicked.  
I didn't know what Casimir drugged me and on top of that, I didn't know what he did to me when I was knocked out.  
"Don't worry, Ciel. The drug won't hurt you. It was kind of like a test." Casimir smiled.  
"I just needed to test my new drug on someone and you were the perfect, sweet and innocent guinea pig"  
My cock throbbed and twitched hard. It yearned to be touch and played with.  
"And you so happened to be just my type too!"  
Casimir started walking towards the door, "I should get going now. I'm sure Sebastian is looking for you."

| Sebastian's POV |

The moment I got off the stage, many people crowded me. I realized Ciel wasn't standing where I left him and on top of that, Casimir wasn't anywhere in the ball room. My gut feeling was telling me something was wrong and Casimir was mostly likely involved. It was just how Casimir was, sneaky and mischievous.  
An hour later, I finally got away from the crowd. I searched through the huge ball room. Ciel was not to be seen anywhere. I got to the front desk, a bit more frantic than how I usual was.  
The lady greeted, "Hello, Mr. Michaelis."  
"Has Casimir check in?" I asked.  
She started typing in her desktop computer, "Yes, he checked in about an hour and half ago."  
"May I get the room number please?"  
With that I rushed to the elevator and hurried towards the room. I noticed the door was slightly opened. As I got closer to the room, I heard soft moaning. I definitely was able to tell it was Ciel's gentle voice. It was as if he was trying to hold back his moans. I placed my hand on the door and slowly pushed it open.  
The sight in front of me was something I never seen Ciel in. He wore nothing but his unbuttoned black shirt and his leather collar. He laid on his back while his knees were bent and his feet flat on the white bed sheets. His small hand pumped his leaking, hard cock while his other hand fingered his wet hole. His cheeks were rosey and his eyes closed in pleasure. His teeth was gritted but small moans escaped between his teeth.  
I softly closed the door behind me. Ciel was too consumed in his pleasure to realize someone else entered the room. His two fingers were deep inside of him and his hand movements on his length moved fast. I continued to observe him. Watched his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth gap open as he was on the edge of cumming. His breath hitched and finally his white fluid spurted onto his stomach. Even so, his cock was still hard. Observing Ciel made me realize that he must have been drugged. The way he still has twitching hard and fill of lust.  
Ciel's eyes opened to see me standing next to the bed, "Se-Sebastian..."  
He took his fingers out of his gaping hole. He sat and scooted closer towards me.  
"Sebastian," Ciel breathed out, almost like a moan.  
I kept my mouth shut and continued to keep my eyes on him. Ciel's hands slowly went to my pants buckle. Since I didn't reject, Ciel continued to unbuckle it. His doey blue eyes stared up at mines as he pulled my length out. His hand gracefully gripped on my base and slowly moved up and down. As my cock got harder, Ciel leaned in and teasingly licked the tip. More so, greedily sucked the pre-cum that leaked. With one swift movement, Ciel pushed my dick further down his throat. His hand matched the rhythm of his bobbing. The way his warmth felt around my dick and his tongue skillfully moved against my length. His suction got harder and he started bobbing his head faster. His hand slid down to my balls, massaged them in his tiny hand. I groaned as Ciel continued to deep throat himself. A few minutes later, I came into Ciel's mouth. He plopped my cock out of his mouth. With no hesitation, he swallowed whatever fluid was caught in his mouth. Some of my semen dripped down to his chin. Ciel used his finger to wipe it and only to suck on that finger.  
Once again, Ciel slowly moaned out, "Sebastian..."  
Ciel leaned back as his thin forearms was flat on the cotton bed sheets. He spread his milky legs wide open and his feet flat on the bed. His hole was clearly shown to me. It twitched and gaped. His cock leaked nonstop of pre-cum and his previous spent of cum while it throbbed hard still. Ciel used one of his hand to reach down to his wet hole. He used his index and middle finger to spread his pink hole wider.  
"Please, Sebastian," Ciel whimpered, "Help me, please."  
His voice was so soft yet full of lust. It breathed and moaned like music to my ears. It captivated me and drew me in towards my beautiful dolly.  
I quickly unclothed myself and climbed onto the bed. I positioned myself in front of Ciel. Immediately, I thrust inside of him. Ciel's forearms couldn't hold and he fell on his back yet his voice yelped in satisfaction. At the same time, Ciel cummed again. His body twitched but I continued to pound inside of him. Even so, his cock was still hard. Ciel wrapped his arms around my neck to only bring our bodies closer. His moans filled my ears and he mumbled my name over and over. His fingernails dug into my back but the pain didn't bother me much. More so, it eager me to ram harder inside of him. Moments later, Ciel and I spent together. He barely had nothing to spurt out so it was more of a dry orgasm. Made me think about how much he already came before I entered the room. I gazed my eyes at Ciel. His eyes were half lidded and he was breathing heavier than before. His navy blue hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. His cheeks were bright cherry red and his mouth gaped as his lips glistened from his own saliva. I pulled out and laid besides him as my arm rested underneath his neck. Ciel softly whimpered and moan as my cum flowed out of his widen hole. He furrowed his eyebrows and leaned closer towards my chest.  
"I-I couldn't do it myself..." Ciel mumbled, "I craved for something so bad..."  
His eyes were shut closed by now but his eyebrows continued to furrow. His breathing was slowly getting steady and he leaned his head against my bare chest.  
"But..." Ciel softly whispered, "But you finally came..."  
"Now, tell me, Ciel," I slid my fingers gently down his temple to his jaw line, "Tell me, who did this to you."  
Ciel's lips parted but hesitated, "Casimir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't been consisted on updating so thank you for staying & waiting patiently!! I've been working a lot & it's hard to write chapters ahead of time too... But hopefully I will be back on track & update every week like how I use too!


	10. Ivy Sprig of White Tendrils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivy Sprig of White Tendrils: Anxious to Please, Affection

My secretary placed a few envelops on my desk, "Here is today's mail, Mr. Michaelis."  
"Thank you."  
"I'll be back in the office 20 minutes before the next meeting."  
I nodded and she left my office room. I grabbed the pile of mail. A bunch of invitation mail and advertisements but one caught my eye. Personally written on the envelope, 'For Sebastian'. No address written, no stamp, no other name besides mine. I opened the envelop to reveal a tri-folded paper. A few photos fell out of the tri-folded paper as I opened it up. They all faced upside down and I picked one up to look at what this was about. My eyes widen as I realized who was in the photo. Ciel, who was only in his unbuttoned black shirt and collar. His seemed to be asleep on the bed or more so, drugged out. Many naked, masked men surrounded him and laid next to him. I quickly picked up the rest of the photos that were flipped upside down. More photos of the same naked, masked men and Ciel who was drugged out. They had my dolly, Ciel, in different positions. Ciel's legs spread wide open, his cock harden as they lifted up his ass, cocks next to his face, and more lewd positions that made it seem something did happen that night. I jolted my eyes to the tri-folded paper. There was nothing written but just a blank piece of paper.  
I thought about it. The only person I thought of that was with Ciel that night was Casimir. He was always mischief and loved to play games. This kind of stunt matched his personality. I wouldn't doubt it if it was him. Even so, it angered me that these photos of Ciel was sent to me. This person was taunting me and testing my limits.

My secretary and I walked into the conference room that was held for my next business project. The blood inside of me boiled as I entered the room. His green eyes smiled at me, more so, smirked and stared at me like a fool. I sat across from him as my secretary stood next to me.  
I said to my secretary, "You can go ahead. I'll be fine."  
She nodded and proceeded to walk out of the room. I averted my eyes back to those hateful green eyes that I didn't even want to stare into.  
"How long has it been since we've worked together, Sebastian?" Casimir cheerfully said.  
I bluntly voiced in annoyance, "Not long enough."  
"Come on, you know you love working with me," Casimir winked, "I sure as hell make the sales go up."  
He wasn't wrong on that part but even so, he was an annoyance. A fly that you're never able to kill or shoo away.  
We quickly got into our business project. Even with the tense aura around us, we were able to be professional and get our job done.  
"How is your pet, dolly, Ciel, doing?" Casimir leaned back in his chair.  
I closed up the folder and neatly placed it in front of me, "He's doing well enough."  
"No signs of denial or aggression? You know, it's a common trait for new comers."  
"He rather seems to enjoy it, more so, consumed by the affection."  
"So, you're saying when he gets over that phase, he'll eventually leave?" Casimir raised an eyebrow.  
"I never said that but I believe he won't.."  
Casimir coughed up a small laugh or I should say, a scoff.  
"You know, you're a good partner, Sebastian. Someone who knows how to do business and does it very well." Casimir stood up from his seat.  
"But no one really has rejected you before." Casimir took a few steps closer to the door, "I would love to see that one of these days."  
This was a threat. Casimir had something up his sleeve.

| A Week Later | Ciel's POV |

I quietly stood by the door of Sebastian's huge closet. I held onto my wrist and fidgeted with my fingernail. Sebastian was buttoning his black shirt up as he stared at himself in the long mirror.  
I noticed it since the first day that Sebastian was distant. I realized he was super busy with work since I knew he was working on a new project. But even so, it bothered me that he became distant. It wasn't that we weren't having sex or not talking to each other. Sebastian still spoke to me but it was slightly off. I couldn't pin point it at first but I realized it was because he had more of a cold tone. He answered straight to the point and our conversations never really went anywhere. I knew he had that wall built up. On top of that, he wasn't as caring and touching as before. We still had sex but it was more so, the little things. Like how he always patted my head, smiled softly towards me, gentle sweet comments, or just his skin against my skin. I didn't realize that the little things mattered so much. It made me feel unloved. And the thing that confused me even more was that Sebastian and I weren't in a relationship. I'm just purely his dolly and he was my master. So, did I really have the right to feel that way?  
Sebastian faced towards me, "I'll be going into work today."  
"Is the project getting hectic?"  
Sebastian nodded with no other words spoken. He quickly walked past me to his black suit jacket that laid at the end of the bed. My body and eyes followed after him but I kept my distance.  
"Will you make it back for dinner?" I asked.  
"If I don't, go ahead and eat."  
He swiftly put on his suit jacket and flattened the creases down. I watched him reach to the closed bedroom door.  
_No affection before he leaves again..._  
Without realizing it, I was behind Sebastian and held onto the back of his jacket. Sebastian turned around to look at me. My eyes stayed on the ground and my hand gently pulled on the leather collar around my neck.  
"Be safe at work." I softly mumbled since I really didn't know what else to say.  
All I wanted was some sort of affection but I didn't want to be blunt about it. I let go of his jacket and my arm swung back to my side.  
Sebastian nodded and without anything else, he was down the hallway. My heart clenched as I watched him walk away without even glancing back once.

I guess the name 'pet' really did match me. All I do was wait and wait for my master to come back home. I moped in our bedroom and snacked all day long. I roamed around the front doors when I knew Sebastian was coming home. Sometimes hung out in the reading room since it was close to the front doors. But today I didn't know when Sebastian was coming home since he went into work today unexpectedly. I hung out in the reading room, skimmed through the many books and pages until I heard the door bell ring across the household. I immediately dropped the book in my hand and ran to the front doors. A bit joyful of something to happen at least.  
"Coming!" I yelled out to warn any other servants who were probably walking towards the ringing door and the person behind the closed front doors.  
I opened the front door, "Hello!"  
To my surprise, it was Casimir. His ashy brown hair slicked back and his green eyes were more emerald in the sunlight. He wore a grey and blue checkered suit with a silver diamond rolex.  
"Oh, hi, Ciel!" Casimir smiled, "Is Sebastian home?"  
I shook my head, "He went to work a few hours ago."  
"Do you mind if I come in for some tea?" Casimir asked.  
I really had no choice but to say yes. I didn't feel safe around Casimir after what happened but half of his body was inside the house already. His eyes smiled at me but more of an I'm-coming-in-no-matter-what sort of way.

The servant placed two cup of teas on the coffee table for both of us. We sat across from each other on the tan colored couch. Casimir took a sip of his tea as he looked out the huge window that displayed the bushes of blood red roses and gazebo.  
"Enjoy living here?" Casimir asked.  
"It gets lonely but it is a lovely house."  
"How is Sebastian treating you?" He was full of questions.  
I nodded, "Good."  
"No cold shoulder?"  
I glanced away and took a second longer to answer back, "No..."  
Casimir smiled, "There's no reason to lie, Ciel. I'm someone you can trust."  
"I've been in this kind of lifestyle for years now. I'm actually one of Sebastian's first members to join Elysium."  
Casimir sincerely grinned, "So, if you have any questions or worries, you can always ask me."  
"Sebastian is just busy with his new business project."  
"But does that really give a reason to give a cold shoulder?" Casimir questioned, "If he really did care for you, it should still be the same treatment, right?"  
I slightly furrowed my eyebrows and frowned my lips. I didn't want to hear the honest truth if this was it.  
"It's a common trait for masters to get tired of their pet."  
Casimir sipped on his tea, "Especially if their pet gives in so much in the beginning."  
"I mean I'm not saying you gave a lot in the beginning. I really don't know what goes on between you two but that is the brutal truth," Casimir sighed.  
"But Sebastian let me stay in his house and he treated me with so much care..." I replied with defeat.  
"It's always full of affection and care in the beginning. Next thing you know, he tells you to move out and has a new pet." Casimir shrugged.  
"On top of that, do you really know Sebastian?" Casimir asked, "I heard that you didn't even know who Sebastian was when you first met him."  
"I mean...That is true..." I frowned, "But he..."  
Casimir set his half empty cup of tea on the coffee table. He leaned in closer to me as his elbows rested on his knees.  
"That's just the way Sebastian is, Ciel."  
Casimir sighed, "I'm sorry you ended up with a master who never expresses his feelings."  
I stared into his green eyes, "Then tell me how Sebastian is. Tell me how he was with his old pets."  
Casimir tightened his lips, "I'm not sure if that is a good thing to reveal with you. It's not good for current pets to know about past pets."  
My eyebrows knitted and I desperately looked at Casimir, "Please. I just want to know more about Sebastian too."  
"Besides aren't you worry about that night?"  
Casimir was right. I was worried about what happened that evening. What did Casimir do to me when I was drugged out? Sebastian never questioned me about it. It also so happened to be when Sebastian started giving me the cold shoulder. But the timing was so odd. Sebastian was starting his new business project too. Everything happened in such wrong timings.  
Casimir's eyes stayed in contact with mine, "Maybe Sebastian saw something."  
I voiced in a worried tone, "What did you do to me?"  
"Welcome home, Michaelis!" We heard a maid say from the distance.  
Casimir sighed and stood up from the couch, "I should get going now before Sebastian suspects anything."  
I didn't mean too but I'm sure I gave Casimir a look of desperation. He took his wallet out of his inside jacket pocket. He slid a business card on the coffee table towards me.  
He tightened his lips into a smile, "We could talk more next time."  
Casimir walked out of the living room. With hesitation, I stuffed his business card into my pocket and quickly rushed out of the living room too. Casimir greeted Sebastian and as usual, Sebastian coldly greeted back.  
"Why are you here?" Sebastian questioned.  
"I was waiting for you to come back but it's time for me to go now."  
Sebastian noticed me standing further back. He glanced back to Casimir.  
"How long were you waiting?" Sebastian eyed back at me.  
I averted my eyes away as I felt the guilt overwhelm my body.  
"Probably 30 minutes or so but I can't stay any longer." Casimir said, "I was going to talk to you about the project."  
"Next time see me at the company," Sebastian sighed, "I would like to keep my work and personal life separate."  
"Aww, come on, Sebastian," Casimir chuckled, "It never hurts to visit a friend too."  
"Or are you worry I'll do something to your cutesy dolly ~ ?"  
Sebastian sighed loudly, "Just get going. I'm tired."  
Casimir walked to the front doors, "See you tomorrow then. Don't punish your dolly so much."  
With that, Casimir was out the doors. Sebastian's eyes averted to mine. I guilty glanced away.  
I softly voiced, "Welcome home, Sebastian."  
Sebastian undid his first two button on his shirt and softly sighed, "I'll be taking a shower."  
I quickly nodded and watched him go towards the bathroom. I sighed, like a breath of air, as Sebastian passed the corner. Casimir suggested something that I didn't think of.  
_'Maybe Sebastian saw something'_  
It never crossed my mind and on top of that I didn't even know what Casimir did to me when I was drugged out. It did worry me at first but Sebastian never questioned me anymore after that night. So, it just became something that was buried in the back of my mind.

| Few Days Later |

Sebastian was off to work and once again, I was waiting for him to come back home. I peeked my head into Sebastian's office. The maid was dusting the book shelves.  
"I can clean the rest."  
She glanced at me, "Oh, you don't have too, Ciel."  
I took quick small steps towards her and grabbed the duster out of her hand, "I'm not doing anything anyways. I'm sure you have a bunch more tasks to do too."  
The maid softly smiled at me and without fighting back, she gave in, "Okay, the duster goes back in the storage room."  
I grinned and nodded to her words, "Make sure to take a break too."  
She giggled and jollied out of the room.  
I started dusting the many book shelves that covered the wall space. Afterwards, I started dusting around Sebastian's desk. I placed the duster besides the folders that were on the corner of the desk. I gently moved the pencil holder and his keyboard to his computer so I could dust underneath it. Without glancing back to grab the duster, I took a hold of the duster but knocked over the folders that were next to it. The folders stumbled to the ground and I quickly set the duster down. I paced towards the folders and started picking them up one by one. I neatly stacked the folders on top of each other until something caught my eye.  
I swallowed hard. My hands trembled as I reached towards the photo. My heart was pounding fast and I was in shock. A picture of me with just my leather collar and unbuttoned black shirt. I laid on the bed, drugged out, but surrounded with many naked masked men.  
_Was this what happened that night?_  
It couldn't be. I mean, I didn't feel any different when Sebastian and I had sex that same night. I swear no one did anything to me. I woke up all clean and tidy. I didn't remember any of these photos being taken. But it really was me in those pictures...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my tumblr @ akumahoshi-writes to see the character designs of my ocs in this story ~ !!


	11. Petunia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petunia: Resentment, Anger

I opened the front door to reveal a slicked back, ashy brown hair Casimir. He wore a maroon suit with a black tie and black buttoned shirt. His smile gleamed at me with eager and joy. I stared back at him with furrowed eyebrows and a stern look.  
Casimir stepped inside the household, "I'm happy that you called, Ciel."  
I closed the door behind him, "So, tell me what happened that night."  
"What night?" Casimir was acting clueless.  
I frowned, disappointed in Casimir's acting. A smile slowly appeared on Casimir's lips. He brushed his hair back and lowly chuckled.  
"Whatever you woke up to Ciel was the only thing that happened."  
"Don't lie to me. I...I found this pictures..."  
Casimir raised his eyebrow, "Oh, you did."  
"Why don't you ask Sebastian himself?" Casimir questioned, "He has access to the cameras."  
I furrowed my eyebrows. I was slowly getting irritated that Casimir continued to dodge the question.  
"Oh, wait..." Casimir raised his eyebrows, "But, unfortunately, no cameras are allowed inside the rooms."  
He nonchalantly shrugged and a long sigh left his lips, "Guess it can't be helped that I have to tell you."  
Casimir took a few steps closer to me.  
He slightly tilted his head and smirked at me, "I've always admired Sebastian."  
Casimir started out, "He's seen as this perfect, hard working, dedicated, and very handsome man."  
"Women to even men fawn over him. But one thing has always bothered me about Sebastian." Casimir lifted up a finger.  
Casimir furrowed his eyebrows and glanced up as if he was looking into his mind, "Scratch that. A few things bother me about him."  
"Everyone has flaws, right?" Casimir averted his eyes back to mine.  
I slowly nodded as I was fixated on his speech now.  
"Do you know Sebastian's flaws?" Casimir pointed at me.  
I thought about it. I didn't know any of Sebastian's flaws. On top of that, I barely knew anything about Sebastian. Besides that, Sebastian was someone I saw as beautiful and flawless. The spotlight in the crowd. A masterpiece in a luxury museum. A sculpture that was made from the Gods. I didn't want to see the flaws of someone who I saw so highly.  
Casimir straightened his back and took a deep breath in, "I didn't think so. That's just how Sebastian is. Never shows his weak side."  
"But now you're curious, right?" Casimir grinned, "It gets me thinking."  
"I could probably think of a lot of his flaws, to be honest."  
Casimir sighed and licked his lips, like taking a breathing, "Remember when you asked about Sebastian's past pets?"  
My eyes lit up to Casimir's. He immediately lightly chuckled, satisfied with my reaction.  
"Oh, he was Sebastian's ideal type. Trained and perfectly whipped up, just like how Sebastian wanted him to be. He was a true doll, I have to say. Beautiful and a flawless look and such a pretty blonde. Sebastian treasured him deeply. We all could tell, even though, Sebastian didn't vocalize it. But I would have to say that's probably one of Sebastian's deepest wounds."  
"W-What happened between them?" I softly asked.  
"He didn't love Sebastian the way Sebastian loved him. One day, we saw him strolling along with another master" Casimir motioned his two fingers in a walking stance.  
"Sebastian never showed any signs of aggression or sadness. He continued to come to Elysium, upgrading his wonderful business. It just really bothered me cause I knew he treasured that dolly so well."  
"But you..." Casimir pointed to me, "We're going to test you."  
Casimir placed a few inches between us and leaned in closer to my face, "Do you really think Sebastian would stay by your side?"  
My eyebrows furrowed at the question thrown at me. I didn't want to think about it. My chest tightened as the possibly answers ran through my mind.  
"Does Sebastian treasure you enough to keep you by his side no matter what?"  
"What are you trying to get at?" I gritted my teeth, not wanting to hear anymore of this.  
Casimir slid his arm behind my lower back and brought me in closer to him, "Sebastian didn't mention those photos to you, has he?"  
I placed my hand against his chest and tried to push away. Of course, being smaller, I couldn't even move him an inch.  
"Doesn't it bother you that it so happened to be the same time Sebastian became distant?" Casimir leaned his face closer.  
"Stop it..." I gently said, almost like a cry.  
"Did you ever think that maybe it's cause of those photos?" Casimir questioned, "You heard it yourself, Sebastian doesn't like to share."  
Casimir smirked, "So, now you're all used up and Sebastian doesn't even want to touch you."  
I shook my head and my lips frowned, "Please, stop it."  
A silence filled between us. Casimir continued to watch me struggle in his arm. I knew he was enjoying it. He was watching my reaction. Took it all in and loved every second of it.  
Casimir leaned into my ear, "Don't worry. Nothing happened that night but that's only between you and me."  
I glanced up at him with a confused look, "What do you mean?"  
"I will never do that to someone without their consent, Ciel. I'm not that horrible of a person."  
Casimir chuckled, "Just a few pictures to trick Sebastian's mind."  
With that, the front doorknob turned. Casimir and I immediately glanced at it.  
_Sebastian shouldn't be home yet._  
Before the door opened, Casimir placed his lips on mine. Not just his lips but I felt his tongue immediately shoved into my mouth. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to push away.  
Casimir let go of my waist and inched away from me, "Thanks, Ciel."  
I immediately averted my eyes to the front doors. Sebastian stood there and my heart quickly clenched tight. I shifted my eyes back to Casimir and gritted my teeth with knitted eyebrows.  
"Call me whenever, sweetheart." Casimir winked and turned towards the door.  
"Oh, Sebastian..." He acted surprise.  
I couldn't even stare back at Sebastian's eyes. My heart sunk so low and I felt the guilt overwhelmed my body. This time it was my fault. I called Casimir over during a time when I knew Sebastian wouldn't be home. Of course, it all looked wrong and suspicious.  
_I'm an idiot._  
Sebastian didn't speak a word and without looking at his face, I felt his aura around us. I was so positive on getting kicked out and having to leave Sebastian's side.  
"I'm leaving now so don't worry." Casimir said.  
With no other words said from any of us, Casimir was out of the door.  
I kept my eyes on the ground and barely voiced, "We-Welcome home..."  
I heard his shoes tap the ground as he came closer to me.  
"Sebastian, I--" I quickly averted my eyes up to his crimson ones.  
My eyes couldn't even meet his own rose eyes. He stared pass me as if I wasn't even standing there. The aura that came from him honestly frightened me. It was hard to swallow and my words couldn't pass my lips. With no other words exchanged, Sebastian walked pass me and towards his bedroom.  
That night I didn't dare go into Sebastian's slumber room. Guilt overwhelmed me and I had no excuse to keep Casimir hidden from Sebastian. On top of that, Casimir's words haunted my mind. It was hard to fall asleep on the living room couch. The moon was already rose high as I still laid on the cold couch. It was a while since I've slept by myself with no other warmth. I didn't realize I would have missed that warmth so much.

| Some Hours Later |

I felt cold air hit my bare body but I couldn't move my arms. I knew I was naked but the only thing I wore was the leather collar. I was laying on my back and my arms were tied above my head. I realized I was also blindfolded. Silk that covered my eyes and a tight harsh rope around my wrist. It felt like I was laying on a bed with cotton sheets. My heart was pounding as I didn't know where I was and who was surrounded me.  
"Se-Sebastian?" I quietly called out, more so, a desperate call.  
Warm, soft fingers glided down my jawline and I immediately flinched from the sudden touch. Within seconds, I was quietly sobbing and my lips softly trembled from fear. The same pair of hands gently patted my head and caressed my cheek.  
"There's no need to cry, **_dolly_**."  
"S-Sebastian..."  
His fingers left my cheeks and I felt the lingering of his heat stayed there. Once again, I was alone in the dark. I didn't know where Sebastian would be in the room.  
Sebastian's low voice spoke, "I'm sure you know why I'm doing this."  
Of course, I did. If I just confronted Sebastian about the problem, all of this would have never happened.  
"Please, Sebastian..." I pleaded, "I want to see you."  
"Shh..." He was close to my ear, "You know you're my precious dolly, Ciel."  
"You know I don't like sharing and I would never give up my dolly to someone else."  
"That k-kiss wasn't--!"  
Sebastian's index finger touched my lips and I quickly gasped from the touch.  
"I was actually coming home early to tell you that I knew those pictures were just a trick."  
"But..." Sebastian longingly sighed, "That happened."  
"The day I received those pictures, I immediately went to Elysium to look at the cameras. So, I knew all along that it was just a trick. I was only waiting to see if you were going to say something or if you knew anything. But you continued to dodge it and on top of that, meet with Casimir behind my back."  
_So, this really was my fault..._  
"I'm sorry." I softly cried, "I'm sorry, Sebastian."  
I felt the bed shift lower as someone was climbing onto the mattress. A pair of hands roamed down my chest and down to my hips. I immediately knew it wasn't Sebastian's hands. My legs got lifted up and this person knelt between my spread legs.  
"Th-This isn't you, Sebastian."  
I quietly sobbed, "W-Who is this?"  
Sebastian's voice was heard besides me, "I'm proud to say you remember my own touches."  
The stranger's hand roamed my thighs as his other free hand fondled with my nipple. I gasped as the stranger pinched and twisted my sensitive nipple. His hand by my thigh slowly moved closer to my tense hole.  
"I want you to remember that you're mine, Ciel." Sebastian's husky voice ringed in my ears.  
Suddenly, I felt the wetness of lube drip down on my hole. I flinched from the coldness and bit on my bottom lip. The stranger's hand left my chest and lifted up my thigh higher. His finger circled around the lube and repeatedly ran over my tense muscle. I then felt another pair of hands start to fondled my harden nipples.  
"S-Sebastian, how many are there?" I furrowed my eyebrows.  
He answered gently, "Oh, don't worry, sweetheart."  
With that being said, someone's finger entered inside of me. I gasped and tensed up my body. His finger thrust inside of me and as minutes passed, two more digits were added in. Somebody else started kissing and licking up my chest and jawline. Another man was still playing with my nipples. I couldn't help but whimper and moan in pleasure. The man's fingers left my gaping hole and I felt him position himself closer to me. He gripped under my thighs and lifted my ass.  
"Wa-Wait, Sebastian!" I called out, nervous that someone other than Sebastian was doing these things to me.  
"Don't be scared, **_dolly_**. This is just a punishment."  
With that, I felt Sebastian's big warm hand softly patted my head. I felt an ease of relief that he was still there. The stranger then slammed inside of me. I whimpered and tears soon fell down from my eyes. The man who was kissing my chest shifted and the tip of his cock was pressing against my lips. I furrowed my eyebrows as his dick passed my lips. He slowly thrust inside my mouth, hitting the back of my throat each time. The man who was thrusting inside of me continued to ram inside of me. My moans were muffled from being cock stuffed. With a few more minutes, he pulled out and cummed on my legs. I felt the man, who fondled my nipples, and the one, who just got done cumming, shift between each other. Another cock entered inside of me. This man tightly gripped on my hips and rammed inside of me fast. The cock in my mouth, I tasted his pre-cum spilling inside my mouth. His hand was behind my head and he continued to move his hips. My nipples were extremely sensitive from the sensation. A few seconds and my cum spurted onto my own stomach. My body jerked but the men continued to touch my body. The man soon pulled out and cummed on my stomach. The man who was thrusting in my mouth pulled out and another shift between the men happened.  
I softly whimpered Sebastian's name as no cock was in my mouth. Another dick inside of me and I loudly groaned. I didn't feel any other men touches besides the one who thrust inside of me. My arms felt sore and the rope around my wrist burned against my skin. My cheeks and silk on my eyes were damp. The cum on me filled my nose and dried on my bare skin. A few more moments and the man pulled out to only spurt his cum on my chest. I felt his body shift off the bed and I knew I was alone on the bed now.  
"Sebastian...Sebastian..." I quietly cried out.  
I just wanted to feel Sebastian's touch on my skin. Those men's warmth and touch was different. They weren't gentle nor sweet. There was no connection and emotions within their touches. I was only their cum dump. I wanted Sebastian inside of me. I wanted Sebastian to touch me. I wanted Sebastian's candy sweet feelings.  
Soft hands then cupped my cheeks and my sobbing slowly dyed down. The hand that cupped my cheeks calmed me and I knew who exactly that hand belonged too. The silk ribbon that covered my eyes got pulled off and Sebastian's blooming red rose eyes stared back at me. My lips trembled from relief that I finally saw his face again.  
"I'm still here." Sebastian softly voiced as his lips curled into a smirk.  
I softly whimpered as tears streamed down my face. Sebastian's soft, cold fingers glided down my jaw line. He ended up gently gripping onto my chin. Sebastian inched closer and his smirk remained plastered on his lips.  
"Have you learned your lesson, **_dolly_**?"  
I quickly nodded and furrowed my eyebrows. Sebastian let go of my chin.  
Before Sebastian's hand got away any further, I gripped onto his hand, "I-I want you..."  
"I want you against my skin, Sebastian." I bit on my bottom lip.  
Sebastian's eyes widened at me for a split second before a smile appeared.  
"Please...Sebastian..."  
He stared at me a second longer before getting himself ready between my legs. Sebastian held onto the base of his cock as his other hand gripped my bony hip. With no hesitation, he pushed himself inside of me.  
Sebastian groaned as he thrust, "I guess you were quicker than me."  
"I wanted to remind you who this hole belonged to afterwards. But since you were so eager to continue, I believe you've truly learned your lesson, Ciel."  
"You really are a true doll." Sebastian's husky voice was pleasure to my ears.  
This is what I wanted. This is what I've been craving. Sebastian was the one I needed. He satisfied my every need and want. Not only in lust but in my soul too. His sweet, caring gestures and emotions that flowed in every skin touch we had. No one was able to replace my angel who wore all black.


	12. Chrysanthemum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrysanthemum: You're A Wonderful Friend

It had been a few weeks since I've last seen Casimir. It seemed like Sebastian and Casimir weren't doing their business project anymore. Sebastian was home more and I got to spend a lot of time with him. It made me feel reassured that he wasn't going to leave me. His presence was really all I needed.  
Sebastian and I sat on the outside couch that was placed inside the gazebo. The roses were fully bloomed and their red was the most beautiful loving red I've ever seen. Sebastian sat with his long legs crossed while he read his thick chapter book. My head laid on top of his lap. His fingers softly played with the tips of my navy blue hair. I watched his ruby eyes move back and forth as he read. The scent of his fresh water, soft musk cologne and red roses lingered in my nose. It made me feel like I was in a paradise. His soft fingertips, every few minutes or so, gently caressed my cheek. The heat would linger there and made me feel at peace.  
"Sebastian..." I gently voiced.  
His eyes averted down to mine, "Yes?"  
I reached my hand up to his neck and pulled him down. I kissed his lips, just a gentle sweet peck. Sebastian stared at me with a small smile.  
He softly spoke, "That's sudden."  
Without saying anything back, I pulled him down again for another kiss, a more heated one. Our saliva mixed together as our tongue massaged against each other. I heard Sebastian close his book and set it besides us. We inched apart and Sebastian sat me up on his lap. His lower half was between my legs as I was in a kneeling stance.  
"Are you being a greedy dolly today?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow with a smirk plastered on his lips.  
My cheeks heated up as lustful thoughts filled my mind.  
Sebastian's hand went up to my leather collar. He gently took it off to reveal my bare neck. His fingers softly touched my neck that sent shivers down my spine. Sebastian leaned in towards my neck and softly peck there. I let out a breath of air as if Sebastian's kiss was a dose of sweet, candy air. His hand trailed underneath my tee shirt and placed itself on the curve of my back. Sebastian left a hickey on the side of my neck and gave it a few pecks afterwards. He inched away to avert his eyes back to mine.  
"Your cheeks are as rosey as the roses now." Sebastian whispered loud enough just for me to hear.  
Knowing the fact, I felt my cheeks get more heated up.  
Sebastian slipped off my pants and undergarment. His eyes glued on me and I couldn't even look at him straight in the eye. Sebastian stuck two fingers up in front of my face.  
"Open wide, _**dolly**_."  
I did as I was told. Sebastian placed his two fingers inside my mouth and I knew what he wanted me to do. I sucked on his two fingers and twirled my tongue between the digits. After a few moments, Sebastian pulled out his fingers, a trail of my own saliva followed along. His fingers moved itself to my behind and I automatically lifted up my ass higher for easier access. His wet fingers rimmed around my hole.  
"You're still gaping from last night or should I say early this morning."  
His smirk plastered on his face as his two digits pushed pass my muscle. I licked my lips and bit on them afterwards as I tried to hold in my whimpers. Sebastian pushed his fingers as far as he could and repeated the process over and over. His free hand groped my bottom cheeks. Squeezed hard and watched me squirm in pleasure. Sebastian pulled out his slender fingers and stuck them back between my lips. I tasted myself and bobbed my head back and forth, sucking hard on Sebastian's fingers.  
"Hmm..." He lowly hummed, "You've gotten so greedy now."  
"Wonder where _**dolly**_ learned such behavior from?"  
I started unbuckling Sebastian's pants and pulled his harden cock out. My moans were muffled from being stuffed with Sebastian's fingers. I grind my lower half against Sebastian's length. The friction teased me more than ever. As Sebastian pulled out his fingers from my mouth, drooled dripped down to my chin. Sebastian lifted my ass higher as he positioned himself to enter inside of me. I lowered my hips as I held onto the base of Sebastian's cock. His length easily slid inside of me as I groaned in satisfaction of his size. With no further ado, I moved my hips up and down. Even with my eyes closed in pleasure, I felt Sebastian's eyes glued on me. I felt his smirk growing bigger and just watching me in pure pride. I furrowed my eyebrows as I slowly opened my eyes to stare back at him. Sebastian placed his hand behind my neck and brought my neck closer to his lips. Another hickey left on my neck and a few kisses trailed down my jawline. Our moans and groans filled each other's ears. Sebastian's hands gripped on my hips and he started moving his hips faster. I jolted from the sudden change of pace and gripped onto Sebastian's shoulders tightly. A few more moments and I was spurting cum on both of our clothes.  
I got off of Sebastian and knelt in front of him. I grabbed the base of his cock and slid his length between my lips. Sebastian's low moan was a pleasure to my ears. With my free hand, I gently messaged his balls. My head bobbed and I sucked harder every few minutes. I slid his dick out of my mouth and teased his tip for a bit. I circled my tongue around the slit and gave a few sucks on the side of his cock. While I only had his tip inside of my mouth, I moved my hand up and down to give more friction. Sebastian groaned louder and I knew he was about to cum. I slid his length back in my mouth, hitting the back of my throat each time. Sebastian spent inside of my mouth and I held his cum inside of my mouth. Sebastian grinned in satisfaction and leaned towards me. He gripped on my chin and opened my mouth wide.  
"What a pretty _**dolly**_."

| Few Hours Later |

"Ciel, did you have any other laundry you would like me to wash?"  
I turned around to face who was speaking to me. It was one of the maids, Keiran. He was a few inches taller me. He had dark brown hair with long bangs that brushed against his honey color eyes. His eyes that turned so golden in the sunlight. Honestly, stunning. Button nose with small, plump lips. He was innocent and so sweet.  
"Oh, umm..." I looked around the bedroom, "Nothing else, it seems like."  
"Okay." Keiran nodded and tightened his lips into a soft smile.  
"Thank you for asking though." I smiled back.  
Keiran shook his head as if he shouldn't accept the niceness of my words.  
"You're not wearing your collar..." Keiran averted his eyes to my neck.  
I touched my bare neck, "I just got out of the shower so I've still yet to get to that part."  
"It's just kinda odd not seeing you wear it."  
Keiran then softly voiced, "And those hickeys..."  
I immediately blushed as I heard what he quietly said, "Yeah, it feels kind of off when I don't wear it either."  
Keiran's eyes widened in realization, "I'm sorry! I don't mean to intrude in your business."  
I shook my head, "You have no need to worry. Please treat me just like one of you guys."  
"It gets kinda lonely when you guys treat me on a higher level." I sighed.  
Keiran's eyebrows furrowed in sadness, "I'm sorry you feel that way."  
"I never came from a higher status nor a rich family so it doesn't feel right."  
"We can be friends." Keiran sweetly said.  
I averted my eyes to his honey ones, "Thanks, Keiran."  
Keiran's cheeks turned dusty pink as he averted his eyes to the ground, "I-I should get going now."  
Before I was able to return a comment, Keiran was out of the door.

I quickly paced to the laundry room, "Keiran?"  
I gently opened the door to see Keiran kneeling down, putting the dirty clothes into the washer.  
"Yes, Ciel?" He turned to look at me.  
"I actually forgot about my towel." I lifted up my hand that held onto my damp towel.  
I knelt besides Keiran and placed my towel on top of the dirty clothes.  
"Did you need any help?" I asked.  
Keiran shook his head, "No, you shouldn't, Ciel."  
"Come on, you said we can be friends. There shouldn't be any barriers between us."  
Keiran furrowed his eyebrows, "But what if Sebastian scolds me..."  
"Don't worry." I shook my head, "I'll explain to him if he ever questions."  
"So, are we putting whites first?" I grabbed one of the white tee shirts.  
Keiran softly sighed as if he gave up on fighting against me. He gently chuckled and nodded.

| Few Days Later |

I was helping Keiran clean the living room space. We were dusting the tall shelves while we chit chatted.  
"Is Sebastian in his office today?" Keiran asked.  
I nodded, "He seems busy with work so I don't want to bother him."  
Keiran giggled, "You're so sweet, Ciel."  
"I'm already invading his living space so I should be respectful."  
Keiran nodded, "Sebastian has always been the reserve type. He's been bless with people who understand him."  
It immediately made me think of Sebastian's past. How many pets did he have before me? Casimir mentioned that Sebastian's past pet was someone Sebastian dearly treasured. Was his past pet someone like me or completely opposite?  
"How many did Sebastian have before me?" I asked Keiran.  
Being vague on what I was asking, Keiran knew what I was talking about.  
Keiran answered, "Just one. Now you."  
I didn't know why I wanted to know more about this past pet. I mean, Sebastian wasn't even with this person anymore but why did it still bother me so much? Casimir said it was probably one of Sebastian's deepest weaknesses. Was that why it bothered me?  
I quickly shook off the thoughts, "When did you start working in the household?"  
"When I was 16."  
"Whoa, so young!"  
"My family has been working for the Michaelis family for years so it was natural for me to start here too."  
"You didn't want to pursue anything else?" I questioned.  
Keiran tightened his lips and shook his head, "I actually enjoy it here."  
"That's good you do." I nodded, "My first job I never liked it but it was a paying job."  
"I'm sorry to hear that but I'm glad you seem happy now."  
I set my duster down and gave a long sigh, "Yeah, I'm glad I am too..."  
Keiran turned to look at me, "If you have any worries or stress, you can always tell me."  
"Thank you, Keiran."  
I smiled, "You're the sweetest person I ever met."  
His cheeks turned pink as he smiled back at me.  
"Can I ask you something?" Keiran softly voiced.  
I nodded, waited for him to continue.  
"Your collar..." Keiran averted his eyes down to my neck, "Does it bother you?"  
I reached towards my leather collar and was instantly reminded of Sebastian's soft smile.  
"No..." I shook my head, "It...It reminds me of who saved me"  
"C-Can I touch it?"  
I nodded.  
Keiran's slender fingers slowly reached towards my collar. He glided his fingers gently across the leather.  
He placed his hand back to his side, "I think you look good without it."  
"At first it was odd but I've gotten use to it." I shrugged.  
"Is Sebastian good to you?" Keiran asked.  
"Yeah, he is."  
I nodded, "He's very sweet."  
Keiran slightly frowned, "That's good that he is."  
"Ciel?" A lower voice called out to me.  
Keiran and I looked towards the doorway. Sebastian stood there in an all black suit with lapels that had a shiny cloth material. Keiran softly cleared his throat and took a step back from me.  
Sebastian voiced, "Get dress. We're going out."  
I nodded to Sebastian and looked back at Keiran, "We'll be back."  
Keiran nodded to my words and went back to dusting the book shelves.

Sebastian and I sat in the back of the moving vehicle.  
"Where are we going, Sebastian?" I asked as I watched the tall buildings passed us.  
"To the model agency."  
"What are you modeling this time?"  
"Some suits."  
Sebastian averted his eyes to me, "And you're going to be modeling too."  
"M-Me?" I pointed to myself.  
Sebastian grinned and nodded, "They needed a person with a different body type."  
"I think you'll be the perfect fit. Petite, small, cute, and pretty."  
I blushed by Sebastian's comments, "I-I won't be fit to be a model at all."  
Sebastian's slender fingers brushed against my cheek, "If I say my _**dolly**_ is pretty then my _**dolly**_ is pretty."  
He gently gripped on my chin to make me look up at him. His wine red eyes made me go even more deep red.  
"You forgot to take off your collar too." Sebastian's hand that gripped my chin moved down to my neck.  
He took off my collar as I stared at his flawless features. His long black lashes flattered along and his white skin that seemed to be made from snow. The sensation of him taking off my collar made me lust over him.  
"The hickeys are still there." Sebastian dropped the collar onto the seat.  
He ran his finger along the two hickeys on my neck. I purred into his touch as I closed my eyes in satisfaction. Sebastian leaned towards my neck. On the same spot, as one of the hickeys, he slightly sucked on it to make it darker once again. As Sebastian inched away, I gripped on his arm and averted my eyes up to him. I wanted to love him more. His lips were such a soft red like a camellia flower. I slightly licked my lips as I inched closer. His lips curled into a smirk as he grabbed onto my hand that gripped on his arm.  
"We should get going, Ciel."  
I parted my lips as my eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. Sebastian opened the door and stepped out of the car. He leaned down to look at me.  
"There's no time to waste today."  
Sebastian gleamed a smile but I saw the mischief behind it. I knew he was teasing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank all my readers who have been super patience with me. I know I have mentioned that I will try to update more but it seems like I have been updating less & less. I am truly sorry about that & it makes me feel guilty asf. I don't know when I will get back to regularly updating but even so, thank you for staying!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ akumahoshi-writes to get more insight on The Man Who Wore Black


	13. Yellow Carnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Carnation: You Have Disappointed Me

The photo shoot area had huge light stand that shined on the plain white backdrop. I figured the photographer was the one sitting next to the backdrop as he fussed around with his camera. Few of the workers were cleaning and checking the equipment around the studio. Everyone greeted Sebastian as we walked towards the makeup room.  
Sebastian placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't be so nervous."  
I averted my eyes to his red ones which calmed me a bit.  
"They're going to put some light makeup on you and get you ready for the shoot, okay?"  
I nodded with my lips tightened, "O-Okay."  
Sebastian sat me in front of the huge mirror that had bright light bulbs around the edge. He sat next to me and gave me a reassured smile.  
"You must be the one Sebastian told us about." A stranger said behind me.  
I watched the lady in the mirror as she got closer to me. Dark red lipstick and smokey eye makeup with a tint of red. I immediately knew she was the makeup artist. I glanced at Sebastian through the mirror. Someone else was already patting powder on his face. I averted my eyes back to the lady who was standing next to me.  
"You have such fair skin so there's not much to do, honey."  
I nodded as I tried to keep my nervous heart down.  
"Oh my, my..." A small smile formed on her lips as she stared at me, "What is this?"  
She gently pulled down my collar. My face turned bright red as she giggled at the sight of the hickeys.  
"That's going to need some work to cover up." She picked up her makeup brush from the counter.  
The lady leaned closer to me, "Did Mr. Michaelis do this to you?"  
"Quit the small talk and start on his makeup." Sebastian suddenly voiced.  
The lady softly laughed, "I'm just excited cause you never suggest anyone before, Sebastian."  
"It makes me curious on why this little pretty man sparked you to bring someone."

I walked out of the dressing room. I wore a white button up shirt with a burgundy bow tie. I had black overalls that clipped onto my burgundy pants that perfectly fitted my shape. The final touch was the oxford shoes that I wore which was a plain dark burgundy. My eyes met with Sebastian's as he stood there waiting for me. We both wore matching colors and shoes. But instead he wore a full tailored suit that had a floral burgundy pattern. The buttons on his vest and sleeves were gold and so was the handkerchief in his jacket pocket. His watch that he wore was the perfect combination of gold and burgundy colors that shined against the lights.  
What really made me keep staring at him was his different hairstyle and the different color he wore besides black. His hair was slicked back yet some pieces of his ink hair dangled along his lashes. It gave him a clean yet relaxed vibe. His flame eyes were shown more and gave him a different charm. The suit color showed off his board shoulders and his lean body. He seemed like a completely new person with a color I never seen him wear.  
"You look beautiful." Sebastian beamed a smile at me.  
I felt my face flush in embarrassment from his sweet compliment.  
He reached his muscular hand to me, "Shall we go, _**Ciel**_?"  
With no hesitation, I placed my hand in his big, soft palm.

"Whoa! You guys look great together!" The cameraman held up his camera.  
"I didn't expect this type of chemistry, Sebastian. Perfect! Perfect! Perfect!"  
The cameraman told us to do various types of poses. The bright flash from the camera blinded my eyes each time. Made me see bright dots everywhere. I felt awkward doing so many poses in front of the many people who watched the photo shoot. Even so, no one complained nor made rude comments.

"Did you need me to help you guys take everything off?" The dresser came up to Sebastian.  
Sebastian shook his head, "Ciel and I got it. You guys can take off now."  
The dresser nodded to Sebastian's words and left the room, leaving Sebastian and I by ourselves.  
Sebastian softly placed his hand on top of my head, "You did great today, Ciel."  
He gently patted and sweetly smiled at me.  
"You too." I grinned back.  
"Why don't you go change now? Let's get some dinner afterwards."  
I nodded and walked into the dressing room. As I entered the dressing room and looked up into the mirror, I realized Sebastian followed me. He gently closed the door behind him and I sworn I saw his mischief smirk appear.  
"Sebastian?"  
"Did you need a helping hand?" Sebastian softly asked.  
My face slowly flushed as lewd thoughts came to my mind. I tightened my lips together and averted my eyes elsewhere. Sebastian took a step closer to my body. His arms were on my shoulder as I felt his stern chest against my petite back.  
Sebastian huskily whispered in my ear, "Did lewd thoughts appear in your mind just now?"  
His hot breath against my ear sent blood rushing down to my lower half. His hands roamed down to my chest and unbuttoned my shirt.  
"What a perverted _**dolly**_ I have."  
Sebastian's slender fingers circled around my nipple. He took a hold of my sensitive nipple and fondled with it. With his other free hand, he unbuckled my overall clips and it dropped down to our feet. Sebastian softly pecked my jawline and trailed his tongue up to my ear. He nibbled on my ear and down the nape of my neck. He used his other free hand to play with my other nipple. I immediately twitched in pleasure as both of my nipples were getting played with. I bit on my bottom lip as I tried to hold back my whimpers and moans.  
Sebastian stared at me in the mirror, "Do you remember when we first had sex?"  
"It was with mirrors too..." Sebastian's eyes glowed in such a rose red.  
His hands trailed itself down to my bugle. He unbuckled my pants and it draped down to my ankles. His hand touched my cock through my undies. The stain on my underwear was getting bigger as Sebastian's hand circled the tip. He pulled down my undergarment. My hardened cock exposed to the air.  
"You've gotten so sensitive since then."  
I jolted as Sebastian's hand held my length. He used his index finger to tease my slit as his hand gripped around my cock.  
"Remember when I first touched you in my office?"  
He motioned his hand up and down on my length. I whimpered and squirmed under his hold. His hand felt so warm and big.  
"I haven't touched your cock since then. So, I wonder if you touch yourself here..."  
His movement sped up. My eyebrows furrowed as I slowly averted my eyes up to the mirror. My face was flush red and my legs were tightened together as Sebastian's hand pumped fast.  
"Do you, _**Ciel**_?"  
I glanced at Sebastian's face. A smirk plastered on his face as his crimson eyes bore into my body. His broad shoulders practically hovered over me. I soon came to disappointment as his hand went to a pause.  
"Answer me." Sebastian's voice was deep and rumbled down to my lower half.  
I bit on my bottom lip and furrowed. I gently and slowly nodded as my eyes averted away from his stare. I immediately felt Sebastian grinned with satisfaction.  
"Show me how you do it."  
My face quickly turned hot, "Th-That's embarrassing..."  
With a stern voice, Sebastian directly stared into my eyes, "Show me."  
Even with his voice being cold, it made me pulse even harder. My hand trembled as it reached to my hard on. I gripped on my cock and started motioning my hand up and down. This was different from how I usually masturbated. Sebastian's eyes dug into me and it only made me get turned on even more. I furrowed my eyebrows as I sped my hand up.  
"Sebastian? Ciel?" A voice heard outside of the dressing room.  
I immediately stopped my hand and widened my eyes. Footsteps were heard walking towards the dressing room. Suddenly, Sebastian's hand was over my hand that held onto my cock. He started moving my hand up and down. I bit on my bottom lip to try to hold back my moans.  
Sebastian leaned towards my ear, "Don't stop."  
The door knob twisted and turned but no one was able to come in.  
"Sebastian?" A knock on the door.  
"Yes?" He answered back.  
I tensed up my body as Sebastian's hand motioned along with my hand. I furrowed my eyebrows and tightened my lips.  
"Is Ciel with you? Did he need help with taking off his makeup?"  
Sebastian's eyes averted to mine. His eyes showed such mischief. His other hand reached towards my reddened nipple. He pinched and flickered at it. A soft, light whimper escaped my tightened lips. I softly shook my head and gritted my teeth.  
"He'll be fine." Sebastian replied back.  
"Where is he now? I thought he would be in the room here too but he's nowhere to be found."  
Sebastian motioned our hands together faster. His grip got tighter. I felt myself about to cum soon and Sebastian knew it. His smirk got wider and his body leaned against me more.  
"Maybe the restroom?" Sebastian answered back.  
My breath hitched and a held back moan left my lips. My body twitched and my lips parted open as I spent on both of our hands. I quickly covered my mouth with my free hand so no other sounds would be heard.  
"Well, tell Ciel that he did an amazing job and he should come again!"  
"Thank you. I will rely the message to Ciel."  
Sebastian's smirk was unstoppable. He took a step back from me and my knees weakened on me. I fell to the ground breathless and leaned against the mirror, faced towards Sebastian.  
"You did such a beautiful job, _**dolly**_."  
His slender fingers reached towards the tips of my bangs and he slightly brushed it out of my eyelashes. He glided his fingers down my temple down to palm my heated cheeks. I purred into his warm, soft hand. Made my heart feel content and at peace.

| Few Weeks Later |

"Look at what came in the mail!" I held up a magazine.  
Keiran's smile beamed and he jumped in excitement, "I'm so excited to see!"  
It was the fashion magazine that featured Sebastian and I. A quick flashback of what lewd things happened in the makeup room rushed in my mind. My face flushed and I tried to brush it off. But Keiran didn't seem to notice and was more excited to see the magazine held in my hands. Keiran took a hold of my arm and sat me down on the sofa.  
"Open it, open it!" Keiran gleamed a huge smile.  
I quickly took it out of the plastic cover and flipped through the pages until Sebastian's face appeared. Charismatic, wine eyes stared back at me as his long fingers fixed the gold cuff on his sleeve. Once again, I was drooling over the perfect model with ink black hair.  
"Ciel, you did such a good job!" Keiran nudged my shoulder, "You look so good here!"  
I quickly blushed at the compliment and my eyes quickly glanced at myself in the magazine. Hands stuffed in my pockets as my eyes distanced away from the camera. My side profile was well taken.  
Keiran flipped to the next page and continued to compliment me, which made me feel even more embarrassed.  
"And you said you weren't good?" Keiran chuckled, "Are you sure this was your first time modeling?"  
"You're too nice, Keiran..." I was beet red.  
Keiran chuckled at my reaction. He reached his hand on top of my head and softly ruffled my hair.  
Somebody cleared their throat was heard throughout the room. Keiran and I flinched and we glanced towards the door. The aura Sebastian had around him was heavy. His face was stern and his foot steps towards us echoed in the living room. Sebastian stepped towards the small circular table that held a vase of lilies.  
His slender finger swiped the table, "I don't recall ever saying this kind of quality of cleaning was an expectation and that when the cleaning isn't finish, you're able to sit down and goof around."  
Keiran immediately stood up, "I am very sorry, Sebastian."  
I felt a guilt overwhelm me. It wasn't only Keiran's fault. I've been the one that has been distracting Keiran from his job. I quickly stood up from my seat.  
"I-It was my idea!" I quickly responded.  
Sebastian's eyes averted to my blue ones as he was surprise by my defense, "But Keiran should know better too."  
Keiran's head hung low as I noticed his body stiffed up by the second.  
I quickly got shut down by Sebastian's words but I felt an urge that this argument wasn't over yet, "But...I-I pushed him into looking at the magazine with me."  
Sebastian tightened his lips together and his eyebrows slightly knitted together.  
If I had to say, this was the first time I ever spoke back to Sebastian. From the months I've been living with him, I've been doing whatever Sebastian told me to do and never once I had disobeyed his words.  
"It's okay..." Keiran's soft voice filled the heavy aura, "I'll go back to cleaning immediately."  
Keiran picked up his duster from the coffee table and continued to dust the counters. Sebastian and I stood there with eye contact. I quickly broke the eye contact and looked away in disappointment. I heard Sebastian's footsteps walk away into the hallway. It made my heart feel like it was getting pulled down by anchor.


	14. Musk Cluster Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musk Cluster Rose: Harming

I quietly stood in front of Sebastian's office doors. I pondered my thoughts as they ran in a vicious cycle. If I didn't stand up for Keiran, Keiran's and I's relationship would have fallen. If I didn't talk back to Sebastian, Sebastian wouldn't have left the living room in such a cold manner and I wouldn't be standing in this position.  
My hand trembled as it reached towards the door. I softly knocked.  
"May I come in?" I asked as I tried my best to not let my voice shake.  
After a long second, a respond was heard, "Come in."  
I opened the door in hesitation and closed the door without looking up at those crimson eyes. Finally, with courage, I averted my eyes up to the ink black haired man. Sebastian sat by his big black marble desk as he leaned back in his cushion office chair. His slender fingers gracefully crossed over each other and sat on top of his crossed long legs.  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Sebastian." I kept my head low.  
Immediately, his crispy voice spoke, "Then stop being friends with Keiran."  
My eyes quickly averted to his and my lips parted in surprise, "I...I..."  
Sebastian's chin slightly lifted up as to show superior, "That collar around your neck indicates that you're mine."  
"And that means mine only." Sebastian lowly said.  
I softly furrowed my eyebrows and didn't know what to say back. Keiran became a good friend of mine but Sebastian is also someone that I love dearly.  
"B-But...Keiran is a good friend." I argued back.  
"I could fire Keiran just like that if that's what you want for his future."  
I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head. I was overwhelmed with the pressure on my shoulders. It made me choke on my tears and my heart clenched tightly. I lowered my head again and let the tears roll down my cheeks. I heard Sebastian's chair move and his footsteps came closer to me. His cold, big hand cupped my damp cheek and he gently lifted my face to look up at him.  
With such softness in his voice, he spoke, " _ **Dolly**_ , you know I don't want to hurt you."  
It made my chest feel even tighter. My lips trembled and I purred into his comforting, cold hand that cupped my cheek so well.  
"It's getting late now. So, why don't you go to bed?" Sebastian used his other hand to brush my navy blue hair out of my eyes.  
"But Sebastian..." I tightened my lips, "Keiran is still my friend..."  
I placed my hand on top of his hand that was against my cheek. I pulled his hand away from my face and softly sniffled.  
"I'll be in bed first." I let go of his hand.  
With that, I left the office room and walked myself to our bedroom.

| Sebastian's POV |

The door shut close and I took a deep breath in. I turned around to face my desk and huge window that displayed the many shiny stars in the black ink sky.  
A soft knock came from the door, "It's Keiran."  
"Come in."  
I turned around to face Keiran as the door opened. He closed the office door.  
"I just wanted to come and apologize about what happened earlier this evening." Keiran softly spoke.  
I stayed silent as Keiran's honey eyes stared back at me with such innocence.  
Keiran gently cleared his throat, "I know I've stepped over some boundaries, such as, becoming friends with Ciel."  
"But I hope you don't think I am disrespecting you. In fact, I respect and care for you a lot, Sebastian."  
"What's your goal?" I sternly questioned.  
Keiran widened his eyes, "M-My goal? What do you mean?"  
"What do you want from Ciel?"  
Keiran furrowed his eyebrows and glanced to his side, "I-I just want to be friends with him."  
"I know your family has been working here for generations, which means, you've been working here since you were young. What's the sudden change of attitude?"  
He stayed quiet with such a sadden expression.  
"If you're not going to speak anymore, please leave the room. I have plenty of paperwork to do." I firmly voiced.  
"I'm sorry." Keiran lowered his head, "I'll be on my way now."

| A Week Later | Ciel's POV |

Ever since that night, Sebastian and I never really established a mutual understanding. I tried to keep myself busy with helping the maids clean the household and reading the many books in the library room. Sebastian, most of the time, was in his office. I figured it was because he had a lot of paperwork to do too. Keiran and I chatted still but we agreed to keep it a minimum. Especially since I didn't want him to get in trouble again.  
"Go get dress." Sebastian walked into the bedroom, "There's a pair of clothes in the bathroom."  
I looked up at him with confused eyes, "Where are we going?"  
"To Elysium." Sebastian answered.  
I nodded to his reply and went to the bathroom.

I wore a dark blue three piece suit. My suit jacket reached down to the top of my knees and it had a cute bow on the back of my arch. Sebastian wanted me to wear a blue ribbon bow around my neck instead of my collar. So, he unbuttoned the top two buttons on my white blouse. Sebastian wore his usual color, black. His three piece suit had floral printing & the printing seemed to be made out of silk. He wore a lapel pin that was a dark red rose. Simple and elegant, just like the way Sebastian moved place to place.  
"Ready to go?" Sebastian's eyes looked at me.  
I softly nodded.

| Elysium |

"Welcome, Sebastian" People greeted.  
Sebastian returned a gentle smile. I walked closely behind him like a little kitty. Suddenly, my arm got pulled back and my immediate reaction was to grab Sebastian's arm. Sebastian quickly turned around in worry. I glanced behind me to see who tugged on me.  
"You guys! It's been so long!" Casimir stood there with a huge grin.  
Sebastian's face turned cold immediately, "Good evening, Casimir."  
I slightly pulled my arm away and inched closer to Sebastian, "Hello, Casimir"  
"You're looking adorable as always, Ciel." Casimir patted my shoulder.  
"Have you found a set pet?" Sebastian questioned.  
Casimir raised an eyebrow, "Me? A set pet?"  
He burst out in laughter, "Oh, you make me laugh, Sebastian."  
"If you really want me too, then give your sweet pet here to me." Casimir winked at me.  
Sebastian gritted his teeth, "If this is all you're going to say, Ciel and I have more company to take care of."  
"Don't be so harsh. I actually wanted to mention something to you, that's why I came over to you." Casimir said.  
"What is it?"  
"I heard that he's probably going to be coming around soon again." Casimir smiled in a grimly way.  
Sebastian's eyebrows quickly furrowed, "That's in the past."  
"If that's all you have to say, we will be moving on." Sebastian cleared his throat.  
"I thought letting a good friend know will be helpful, that's all." Casimir shrugged.  
"Anyways, I see some cute pets over there. So, see you guys whenever ~ !" He quickly dashed off.  
I glanced up at Sebastian. His eyebrows were still furrowed by the thing Casimir mentioned. I wonder who Casimir was talking about but I didn't dare ask Sebastian. We weren't on good terms anyways. We continued walking around in the arena and had a few chats here and there.  
"Sebastian, I'm glad to be able to meet you this evening." This older gentleman softly smiled.  
"You too, Mr. Ellis."  
I was able to tell that Mr. Ellis was an elder. Maybe around 40 to 45 years old. He had smile wrinkles and soft eye wrinkles. Next to him stood his pet who displayed such a soft innocence.  
"How long has it been since you kept this pet, Sebastian?" Mr. Ellis asked.  
"It's been almost a year now." Sebastian replied.  
Mr. Ellis raised an eyebrow, "Wow, it's been that long already. It felt like just last week when you brought your pet into Elysium."  
"Time flies when you don't realize it." Sebastian chuckled.  
"It sure does." Mr. Ellis nodded.  
His eyes glanced at me and he gently smiled at me. I returned a smile back.  
"Why don't we switch pets for the night?" Mr. Ellis averted his eyes to Sebastian's.  
I quickly glanced up at Sebastian to see his reaction. I know Sebastian was never a fan of switching his pets, as he sees his pet a rare treasure.  
"My sweet pet here is always glad to pleasure others and I think you'll have fun with him too." Mr. Ellis said.  
"He's done many things so if you wanted to explore, you may as well do so." Mr. Ellis patted his pet's shoulder.  
Sebastian stayed quiet and attentively listened to Mr. Ellis.  
"What do you say? If you don't want to, I completely understand too, Sebastian."  
"Yes, we can." Sebastian nodded, "But I don't need your pet. You can borrow my dolly for the night."  
My lips parted in shock. My heart sunk to the pit of my stomach. Did I hear those words correctly? Was Sebastian willing to give his pet to someone else now?  
Mr. Ellis smiled, "Well, I would love to give you a returning favor so please take my pet too."  
Sebastian shook his head, "Just enjoy your time."  
"Thank you very much, Sebastian. I will take extra special care of your pet."  
"Tonight, at 9 p.m., we will be waiting by the front entrance." Sebastian said.  
Mr. Ellis nodded and they said their partings.  
I glanced up at Sebastian again with furrowed eyebrows.  
"Tomorrow morning Mr. Ellis will send you back home." Sebastian said without looking at me.  
"A-Are you really sending me off?" I was on a verge of tears.  
Sebastian didn't reply back.  
"I'm going to the restroom." I turned away from him.  
I quickly stumbled to the public restroom. Thank goodness, no one else was in there. I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were watery and red because of how hard I was holding back my tears. The door then opened. I quickly wiped my watery eyes before that person can walk in. It was Sebastian.  
"I'll be out in a minute." I avoided eye contact.  
His cold hand then grabbed my shoulder, "Ciel..."  
I pushed his hand away and turned around to look at him, "Please don't touch me right now."  
Sebastian's eyes widened, surprise by my words.  
"I'm really hurt right now." I frowned.  
He then pulled me into a hug. I immediately started struggling to push away.  
"I don't want too!" I shook my head.  
"Ciel, I don't want to hurt you."  
"Stop it, Sebastian!" I continued to struggle.  
Finally, I was able to push Sebastian off of me. Sebastian's widened his eyes as he looked at my face.  
"Your cheek, Ciel..." He reached his hand towards my face.  
I took a step back before he could have touched me. I reached my fingers to the stinging spot on my cheek. Blood stained my fingertips. I glanced at Sebastian's lapel dark red rose pin. Blood slightly stained the petal of the rose. My cheek got cut there from struggling and shaking my head. I glanced down at the blood on my fingertips.  
I furrowed my eyebrows, "I'm sorry, Sebastian but my heart is aching a lot."


	15. Red Camellia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Camellia: You're a Flame in My Heart

I sat on the dark brown cushion single sofa in the library room filled with many books that Ciel has touched. I had my thick chapter book opened for me to read but as my eyes scanned the words, nothing processed in my mind. I kept trying to reread the words but my mind was elsewhere. I finally sighed out loudly and shut the book tight. I glanced at the tall window that showed the high full moon. My eyes averted to the wall clock that ticked quietly throughout the room. It read midnight.  
"Se-Sebastian?" A soft voice called out by the open doorway.  
I looked at who it was. Keiran stood there in his causal clothing instead of his usual maid outfit.  
"It's late. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I set the book I held on top of the small desk, next to my seat.  
Keiran took a step into the library room, "The others are sleeping already but I couldn't help notice that you're up late."  
"Is Ciel not home?" Keiran questioned.  
His honey eyes glanced up at me but quickly averted to his feet, "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."  
"No, Ciel is not home." I answered.  
"Will he be back?" Keiran gently asked.  
"Probably not until the morning."  
Keiran took a few steps closer to me as he spoke, "If anything is bothering you, Sebastian, you can always tell me."  
"It's kind of odd to see your own master in a slump." Keiran looked at me, "Also makes me worry."  
"I know after that night, you and Ciel haven't been the same. I'm sorry it was probably my fault. I've been working here my whole life and I remember seeing you acting similar, even worse, when Esme left the household. All I'm saying is that I don't want you to end up like that again, Sebastian."  
Keiran's brown honey eyes looked at me in worry with his eyebrows furrowed. He reached his hand towards my cheek and leaned lower, closer to me. His hand was small against my cheek but differently compared to Ciel's soft, gentle touch.  
I stared straight into Keiran's eyes, "So, this was your goal?"  
His eyes widened slightly in shock by my words.  
"So, by befriending Ciel, you tried to get close to me?" I let out a small scoff.  
"Sebastian..." Keiran's hand on my cheek went down to my chest.  
"Ciel is naive and innocent. It was the only way." Keiran's eyes pleaded.  
"Gaining his trust so he wouldn't suspect anything? Even I will admit, Ciel is an idiot to trust someone so blindly."  
Keiran's hand glided itself down my shirt buttons "That's why if we both keep this a secret. No one needs to know anything. Better yet, make me your pet, Sebastian."  
"I've been yearning for such a honor to become your most precious dolly." Keiran gently spoke.  
Keiran reached his other free hand up to my cheek and his face was inches away from mine. His knee rested on the sofa between my legs.  
"You're not Ciel, my **_dolly_**."

| Ciel's POV |

I sat on the edge of the soft cotton mattress. I glanced at the closed bathroom door. The shower was still running and I heard Mr. Ellis humming a tune. I averted my eyes to my suit jacket that laid on top of the single chair at the corner of the room. My eyes then moved to the closed bedroom door. The door was just right there but the room was so huge that it made the door seem so far away. Or was it my heart that felt so far away? Moving my eyes back to my fidgeted fingers, I caught my reflection in the mirror from the dressing table mirror. The cut from Sebastian's rose lapel pin was really on my cheek. It still sting a bit but not as bad as when we were at Elysium.  
"What cha' dazing about?" Mr. Ellis came out of the bathroom.  
He just wore a towel around his waist. His body was lean but didn't appeal to me like how Sebastian's lean, muscular body did. Mr. Ellis walked closer to me. My eyes followed him to only end up looking up at him, as he stood in front of me.  
"You must be nervous." Mr. Ellis softly caressed my cheek.  
I slightly furrowed by the touch as it didn't feel like Sebastian's cold, big hands.  
"I see why Sebastian is so caught up with you." Mr. Ellis smiled, "Sebastian is a lucky guy, finding a gem like you on the street."  
"Wonder what kind of deal he made to the devil to find a even better pet compare to his old pet..." Mr. Ellis chuckled.  
"In all honestly, we all agree that you're a better match for Sebastian's dark aura compared to his oldie. Is it fate? Maybe."  
"But we're all also surprise that he was so willingly to switch pets for the night." Mr. Ellis chatted along.  
"Tell me," Mr. Ellis leaned closer to my face, "What did you do to change Sebastian's morals of switching?"  
He kissed my cheek and grinned, "You're really such a pretty pet with those doey blue eyes of yours."  
Mr. Ellis removed his towel from his waist, letting it drape to the ground, "Just looking at you got me half hard already."  
He gently glided his fingertips down my jaw line to my neck, "We don't need to get reminded that you're Sebastian's pet now, do we?"  
The older man tugged down the end of the blue ribbon. He dropped it next to his towel. It made me feel naked like I was being too exposed to someone else besides Sebastian. I slightly frowned as Mr. Ellis nudged his dick towards me. I gently shook my head as tears welled up in my eyes.  
"I-I can't...I'm s-sorry..." I softly voiced.  
"What do you mean, Ciel?" Mr. Ellis questioned.  
"Sebastian sent you here to pleasure me." His eyebrows furrowed.  
I continued to shake my head and my tears rolled down my cheeks.  
"So, in reality, Sebastian never wanted to switch..." Mr. Ellis realized, "I've been a fool along..."  
I sat there, quietly crying as I kept my head lower.  
Mr. Ellis took a step away from me and picked his towel to tie around his waist again.  
"Get out." His voice was stern.  
My shoulder trembled as I was crying from relief too.  
"Get out before I change my mind and ravage you." Mr. Ellis turned away in a cold manner.  
I quickly got up from the bed and stumbled my way out with my suit jacket.

| Home |

I quietly but quickly went inside the house. Tears still damped my cheeks. It was already midnight and everyone should have been in a deep sleep already. I just wanted to run to Sebastian's arms and tell him I was sorry and ask if he would forgive me for all the bad things I had done to him. Before I turned to our bedroom, I noticed the library light was still on. I quietly walked towards the lit room as I heard distant chatting.  
"I've been yearning for such a honor to become your most precious dolly." I heard a soft voice spoke.  
_Is Sebastian in the room but it doesn't sound like Sebastian..._  
"You're not Ciel, my _**dolly**_."  
I stepped into the library room. My eyes widened by the sight. Keiran leaned closely to Sebastian and his knee between Sebastian's legs. Keiran's hand cupped Sebastian's cheek and it seemed like Keiran was leaning in for a kiss. Anger rose inside of me quickly and without even realizing it, I harshly grabbed Keiran's arm. I pulled him away from Sebastian and with all my strength, I slapped Keiran across the face. He stumbled to the ground, shocked by all of the sudden actions and seeing me in the room.  
"Ciel! I-I can explain!" Keiran said with terror in his eyes.  
I didn't care what he had to say. My heart was burning with flames and my thoughts were all jumbled up into something dark.  
How could my good friend, that I trusted so much, do such a hurtful thing to me? I thought Keiran was a sweet person but my eyes witnessed it. Keiran was trying to get with Sebastian and...  
_Sebastian is mine. No one will come between Sebastian and I._  
I knelt down, Keiran's body between my legs. My hands wrapped around his neck.  
"Ci-Ciel...Ciel!" His voice struggled to speak as his hands were trying to push my hands away.  
"Sebastian is mine," I gritted.  
My hot tears dripped down to Keiran's face. His eyebrows were furrowed and he tightly held onto my wrists to pull my hands away.  
" _ **Dolly, Ciel,**_ " That crispy, low voice spoke to me.  
Finally, I released Keiran's neck and averted my eyes to Sebastian. He stood behind me in his straight posture and his eyes gleamed at me like some type of devil.  
"Sebastian..." I breathed out.  
I got off the floor as Keiran was still trying to catch his breath.  
"You're home early," Sebastian softly smiled.  
I grabbed Sebastian's hand and turned to look at Keiran, who was still laying on the ground.  
"Get out of here before I do something to you again," I threatened.  
"Please, Ciel, I can explain," Keiran babbled.  
"There's no need for any explanation from what I saw with my two own eyes."  
"I hope to not see you tomorrow morning after this whole situation," I snickered.  
Keiran started to mumble his apologize, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."  
I dragged Sebastian along with me to our bedroom. I shut the door tight and sighed loudly. My tears were still rolling down my cheeks. Sebastian kept quiet but I felt his stare on my back. I turned around and rushed to hug him. His cold body calming down my heated heart.  
"Please forgive me, Sebastian. Please forgive me," I sobbed.  
"I'm sorry for all the wrong doings I have been causing you. I just need you. Please love me, Sebastian."  
Sebastian gently patted my head. His hand gripped my chin as he inched me away but his arm behind my lower back kept me close.  
"And tell me why I wouldn't love my _**dolly**_?"  
I stared into his wine eyes and drowned into that chilly wine. Sebastian used his thumb and softly wiped my tears away. He swiftly picked me up bridal style and gently laid me on the bed. His larger body hovered over me as his gentle fingertips brushed my navy blue hair out of my teary eyes. Sebastian's fingers then glided across the cut on my cheek. His cold touch against the wound made it feel soothing, like a band-aid was just put on.  
"Even with this cut, your face will still be pretty as ever," Sebastian gently spoke that only I was able to hear him.  
He leaned down to kiss my jawline up to the cut, "Like a crack on a porcelain doll's face..."  
Sebastian unbuttoned my blouse, revealed my bare chest. His cold fingers made me shiver as it lightly glided up my stomach to my chest.  
"Your blue ribbon is gone," Sebastian touched my bare neck.  
I slightly furrowed, "I'm sorry..."  
Sebastian shook his head, "You're still mine either way."  
His fingers swirled around my sensitive nipple, made me softly whimper. He lowered himself and twirled his tongue against my other nipple. I tightened my chest and held back my whimpers. His mouth continued to suck my nipple, making it red and hard. His fingers flickered and pinched my other nipple. Two different sensations and it was only the beginning still, yet I was already flustered.  
"Se-Sebastian..." I managed to say as my eyebrows were furrowed.  
His red eyes stared up at me, "Hmm?"  
"Can I?" My face quickly heated up as I asked.  
A smirk appeared on his face and he knelt up. He pulled his tie loose and tossed it to the ground. Quickly, he stripped naked and sat against the headboard. My heart was racing, more so, my lower half tightened around my garment. I crawled towards Sebastian. His eyes were glue on me, just like any other time we did it. I placed my hand around the base of his hardened length. I licked my lips before I leaned in closer. His dick throbbed in my hand and pearls of pre-cum glistened the tip. I flattened my tongue against the vein that was popping. Tasted him in my mouth. As I licked upwards, I devoured his cock inside my mouth. Bobbed down all the way until it hit the back of my throat. I tasted his pre-cum on my tongue, salty yet I savored it. I got up to the tip of his length again and twirled my tongue around his glistening slit. His low groans filled my ears and it pleasured me. I continued to deep throat myself and yearned for that savory taste of his.  
" **Dolly** , you're doing such a good job," Sebastian moved my bangs out of eyes.  
He gripped my chin and pulled me closer to his face. He leaned into my neck and sweetly gave some love there. He proceeded to take off my clothes and throw them on the ground. He quickly reached for the small bottle of lube in the night stand but left it next to him without opening it. Sebastian propped me on top of his lap. I knelt upwards, as I faced towards him, and his lower half was between my legs. Sebastian held onto my hips and his tongue was back at my nipple again. Soon after, his hands glided itself down to my butt cheeks. He softly squeezed my cheeks and it made me gasped by the sudden pressure. He groped a few times before his finger glided over my tense hole. He reached to the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers. He continued sucking on my nipple as his fingers ran in circles around my hole. He was teasing me. His finger pushed against the tense muscle but never fully entered in. It made my chest and stomach clench up as that sensation was about to happen but never once, it did.  
"I can feel you pulsing here," Sebastian ran his finger up and down on my entrance.  
He looked up at me with mischief eyes and I furrowed a look back at him. I'm sure my face was pleading to him as a soft low chuckle was the respond from him. Sebastian started giving hickeys on my stomach and chest. His finger slightly put pressure against my tight muscle. A gasp left my throat as his finger entered inside of me. He thrust his finger inside of me as his lips landed on my nipple again. He flickered his tongue against my reddened nipple. Two sensations at once. It rushed blood to my lower half and throbbed. Sebastian entered two more fingers inside of me. I dug my head into the nape of Sebastian's neck. I gritted my teeth to hold back my whimpers and moans. His hand moved fast but even so, I wanted more. I craved more of Sebastian.  
"P-Put it inside of me..." I voiced as my head was still buried into the sweet musk scent of the raven hair.  
Sebastian pulled me back to look at him as he took out his fingers, "What a beautiful expression you have on."  
He licked his lips as it curled into a smug smile. Sebastian held onto the base of his cock and his other hand was on my hip. He slowly pushed me down onto his length. I whimpered by his size. When he was fully inside of me, I let out a soft moan. I looked down at Sebastian. His eyes were always glued onto me. I remember when we were just getting into this type of relationship, I was always embarrassed by the way he stared at me. It was like he was devouring me, just by the beautiful colors of his eyes. But now, I fully accepted him. I wanted him to keep looking at me. I wanted to keep drinking those red wine eyes.  
I placed my hands behind Sebastian's neck and leaned into his lips. I kissed them as if it was my last breath. It became a heated kiss. Sebastian's tongue inside my mouth as he laid me down onto the bed. Saliva followed afterwards as we parted our lips. Sebastian thrust inside of me. There was no time to wait as he thrust fast. His length rubbed against my pulsing walls. The sounds of our skin slapping and the wetness of the lube leaking out. He throbbed inside of me. Pulsed inside of me. I clenched around him greedily as he pushed deeper inside of me. My voice became louder as he pushed against my prostate. I shut my eyes tight as I tensed my jaw from the sweet, sweet pleasure. Next thing I knew, I climaxed. My body shuddered and thick white semen spurted onto my stomach. I moaned lowly and tightly held onto Sebastian's arms. The orgasm ran through my body and I was breathless.  
Sebastian continued to thrust hard inside of me. I swear, I felt his cock throb even more. His grip around my hips were tight, probably bruised my skin too. But I didn't care, I wanted him to mark me. With a few more moments, Sebastian's hips bucked. He gritted his teeth as a low moan and groan came from his throat. I felt the warm fluid flow inside of me. It made me shiver and once again, I cummed onto my stomach. Sebastian pulled back and his thick semen oozed out of my gaping hole. I felt it trickled down my skin. We both were out of breath. I grabbed onto Sebastian's wrist and looked at him with my exhausted eyes.  
"I need you, Sebastian."


	16. Orchid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orchid: Love, Beauty

Sebastian and I were at Sebastian's company, Michaelis. He wanted to bring me along since I haven't gone out in a while. I sat on Sebastian's lap as he sat in his office chair. My feet barely reached the floor, only the balls of my feet touched the ground. Compare to my petite body, Sebastian's larger body hovered over my back as his fingers typed away on his computer. He rested his chin on my shoulder as he had his eyes glued on the screen.  
"After this email, we can get going," Sebastian voiced.  
I nodded to his words.  
A few more minutes and Sebastian exited out from the open page. He shut down his computer and softly sighed in relief. He gently kissed my shoulder and the nape of my neck. I slightly shivered from his soft touches and giggled from the ticklish feeling. Sebastian wrapped his arms around my stomach, slightly pulling me closer to him. He nuzzled into the tips of my navy hair and took a deep breath in.  
"Shall we take you out today?," Sebastian questioned.  
I replied back, "You already did."  
"More than just to the company."  
I shrugged, "Wherever Sebastian is, I'm happy to be there."  
Sebastian didn't say anything back so I turned my head to look at him. He had a soft, sweet smile plastered on his face. I smiled back and leaned towards him. I pecked his lips and tightened my lips into a smile afterwards.  
"Shall we get going then?," I stood up from his lap.  
Sebastian gripped onto my wrist and turned me around.  
With his chill voice, he spoke, "It isn't dolly like to leave their master unsatisfied, **_Ciel_**."  
I swallowed and licked my lips. His low voice rumbled through my body. Was it a threat or, more like, a demand? My lips softly curled into a smile as I knelt down in front of him. I reached my hands to his buckle and unbuckled his pants. I pulled out his half hard cock out of his undergarment. I averted my eyes up to Sebastian and slowly wrapped my lips around the tip of his length as I gripped the base. A grin formed on his lips and he reached his big hand to my head. He softly brushed my bangs away from my ocean eyes. I bobbed my head all the way down till the hilt.  
"Hmm...Just like that _**dolly**_."  
Sebastian's low moan ringed in my ears. It made me satisfied.  
I plopped his dick out of my mouth and a string of saliva followed afterwards. I heard Sebastian's soft groan in disappointment of not feeling the warmth of my mouth. I gave little laps underneath the head. His pre-cum glistened the tip of his cock and his length grew in size in my hand. I flattened my tongue against his big cock and longingly licked from the base to the tip.  
Another husky moan from Sebastian.  
Sebastian gripped onto my blue locks and stuck his dick inside my mouth. I gagged as he pushed himself all the way inside my mouth. I tasted the salty taste of his semen in the back of my throat. Sebastian continued to fuck my mouth. I felt his cock twitch and throb inside my hot mouth. I yearned for that savory taste of his. I swirled my tongue around his dick and I knew Sebastian loved it. His breathing was fast and hot. I increased the force of my suction and bobbed my head more. Finally, the hot, thick sperm spurted into my mouth. It was a big load and I felt it go down my throat. I couldn't help it but suck the tip of Sebastian's cock to get the last drop. I stared up at Sebastian again as I let the head pop out of my mouth.  
Sebastian gripped my chin and smiled in pride, "My dolly has gotten trained so well."  
I shyly smiled, proud of myself from Sebastian's sweet compliment.

| Store |

"Sebastian, that's so expensive though!"  
He didn't care what I had to say as he continued to tell the clerk to put the outfit in the bag.  
"I want to give you whatever you like," Sebastian said.  
I slightly frowned as I knew if I argued back, Sebastian would say the same thing again. Even though, it's been a while since I've been with Sebastian, I still wasn't use to this expensive stuff. I glanced at one of the tags that hung around the shirt. My eyes widened from the expensive price.  
"You're different from..." Sebastian softly voiced.  
I glanced up at him, "Huh?"  
Sebastian slightly shook his head, "You speak your mind. I like it."  
"Okay, let's pay for this and go to the next store," Sebastian walked up to the registers.

"So, what kind of store is this one?," I asked.  
"You'll see," Sebastian smiled a mischief one.  
We entered the store. It looked classy and very rich on the outside but as soon as I stepped inside, I was flustered.  
"S-Sebastian..." I lowered my eyes.  
This was the first time I entered a sex store. This place was sitting here without me even knowing. It looked so nice and high class on the outside but what a deceiving moment. Even the cashier was wearing a high end suit with such a soft smile. Everything around us was so vulgar. Dildos displayed on the walls and many lingerie filled the front of the store.  
Sebastian softly chuckled, "Ciel, we've done many things and you're still flustered."  
"Th-This is different!" My cheeks were bright red.  
"Well, where I want to go is towards the back."  
I quickly followed after Sebastian as I didn't want to be left alone in such vulgar areas. We finally got to the spot Sebastian wanted to purchase something.  
"So?," Sebastian gleamed a smile at me.  
I finally averted my eyes up. We were standing in an area full of collars.  
"I've been thinking of buying you a new one for a while now but I wanted you to be here too," Sebastian said.  
He reached his slender fingers to the collar I was wearing, "This one..."  
I stared up at Sebastian's flaming eyes and listened closely.  
"You're different," That's all he said.  
Sebastian turned to the many displays of collars, "Let's see which one suits you best."  
After a few picks and moments, Sebastian finally chose one for me.  
"I was correct," Sebastian sweetly smiled, "This one is the best one."  
I looked at the mirror that hung against the wall. A heart ring and black leather wrapped around my neck. It was simple and cute.  
"So, a little bit more than just a plain black leather collar?," I touched the collar around my neck.  
Sebastian stood behind me and placed his hands on my shoulder, "Do you like it?"  
My cheeks turned dusty pink and I softly nodded, "I love it."  
"Shall we go back home and get ready to go to Elysium then?," Sebastian asked.  
"Let's go."

| Elysium |

The arena was fill with people and many chattering was going around.  
"And!! You guys always look great together!," Casimir strolled along.  
"Good evening, Casimir," Sebastian cleared his throat.  
"Hello, Casimir," I also greeted.  
Casimir glanced at me and his eyes averted to my neck, "Oh!"  
He reached to touch my collar but before he could, Sebastian grabbed a hold of his wrist. Casimir chuckled and pulled his hand back to himself.  
"That's different, Sebastian," Casimir looked at the raven head.  
"What did you do with the other one?," Casimir questioned.  
"I believe this one suits my dolly more than the other one," Sebastian replied.  
Casimir gripped his chin and looked at me up and down. He nodded, "It's cute."  
"So, Sebastian..." Casimir leaned towards him.  
"I heard that today they will be coming in," Casimir said.  
"I told you last time that doesn't concern me. They will be like any other guest in this arena."  
Casimir cunningly smiled, "Well, if you say so, Mr. Michaelis."  
I glanced up at Sebastian. I was debating if I should have asked who they were talking about. I guess I stared long enough for Sebastian to notice I was looking at him.  
Sebastian averted his eyes to mine, "What is it, Ciel?"  
I quickly looked away, embarrassed that he caught me staring for a while, "Wh-Who is this person you and Casimir keep talking about?"  
"He..." Sebastian softly patted my hair down, "Esme use to be my old dolly before you."  
My heart quickly sank down and I slightly frowned.  
"I haven't seen him for three years now," Sebastian said.  
"Oh..." Was all I could reply back.  
I felt a slight jealousy but I remembered, Sebastian was mine now. There was no reason to be jealous because that was in the past before Sebastian and I even met. But, even so, I didn't want Sebastian to meet his old pet.  
"Speak of the devil ~ ," Casimir grinned as he stared at the entrance.  
I averted my eyes to the door way.  
Esme was a beauty, a doll. He had golden locks that ray like sunshine. His light blue eyes was the summer sky that everyone loved. His cheeks were a tint of red that seem like roses powdered on him. His lips was candy pink and plump, and small. He had two ear lobe piercings on both sides which he wore silver diamond cuffs. Petite and tiny but somehow he was probably an inch or two taller than me. He walked in and appeared like the sun. People took double takes on him. I understood why and how suitable he was to be Sebastian's dolly. He was Venus.  
Next to Esme was a man. He had short, layered, jet black hair. His eyes were a deep grey that somehow seemed so alive. He had a long face structure with thick black eyebrows. It gave him character. His nose bridge was tall. His top lip was thin but his bottom lip was plump. He had a tan complexion. Just like Esme, he wore diamond cuff earrings and had the same exact piercings, but he had one cartilage piercing on his right ear.  
They were opposites but they matched so well. Esme was the sun and the tall man was the moon. A match made to be together.  
Casimir, being the way he always was, "Good evening, Esme!"  
The blonde and noirette looked our way. They took their steps towards us.  
"It's been a while, Casimir." Esme's partner voiced, "Three years now right?"  
"Right!" Casimir gleamed a smile.  
Esme shined a sweet, soft smile and greeted himself too.  
"You look like you're doing well, Sebastian," Esme's partner glanced at Sebastian and I.  
His eyes averted to me and he looked at me up and down, "A new pet, finally?"  
I glanced up at Sebastian to see his reaction. Of course, he didn't show any other emotion besides his usual smile he did at Elysium.  
"Yes, this is Ciel and Ciel this is Eito and Esme," Sebastian said.  
I averted my eyes back to the other two, "Nice meeting you."  
My eyes went to Esme. He gleamed another gentle smile at me.  
"Esme and I have finally moved back here so we decided to attend Elysium again," Eito voiced.  
Eito placed his hand around Esme's shoulder and pulled Esme closer to him. Esme softly chuckled and nodded.  
"Well, it seems like you guys are doing super well though," Casimir said.  
Eito nodded and smiled, "Esme still shows me many, new things in our loving three year relationship."  
"Casimir, you seem like you still haven't settled down," Eito chuckled.  
"You know me," Casimir laughed and winked.  
"And you, Sebastian?" Eito looked at Sebastian, "How did you meet this beauty?"  
"Just like any lost kitty, I took him in for shelter," Sebastian replied.  
"Always being the lucky man, huh?" Eito teased.  
"Why don't I buy us all a drink since it's been three years?" Eito suggested.  
We walked towards the bar. Eito bought us all alcoholic drinks and they chatted away. I noticed Sebastian was very reserve, more than usual. He was cautious and barely said much. If I didn't know Esme was Sebastian's past pet, I wouldn't have figured it out. It was like nothing happened between Sebastian and Esme.

| Home |

I gently laid Sebastian down on the bed. He tossed his suit jacket to the ground and unbuttoned his first few buttons in a hassle. His cheeks were slightly red and his words were slur. I sat on the edge of the bed, next to Sebastian.  
"I'm sorry for drinking so much, Ciel," Sebastian sighed.  
I shook my head and brushed his long fringes out of his eyes, "It's okay."  
"I haven't drank that much in a while..." Sebastian mumbled.  
"This is my first time seeing you drink that much. You usually only have one drink," I said.  
"I know..."  
I gently rubbed my finger against his temple and stared at him in adoration.  
"I'm sorry again. Did I cause too much trouble?" Sebastian questioned.  
"No, you never do, Sebastian," I shook my head again.  
Sebastian grinned and his eyes smiled more than usual, "You're a blessing, **_dolly_**."  
My heart, of course, skipped a beat and I quickly blushed.  
Sebastian closed his eyes and he soon fell asleep.  
"Sweet dreams, Sebastian."  
I got off the bed and went to the kitchen. I poured a glass of water and got some headache medicine. I went back to the bedroom and placed it on the night stand, next to Sebastian's side. I heard mumbling come from Sebastian. I took a step closer to him.  
"I miss you...Esme..."  
At that moment, my heart clenched tightly. My hands trembled. The pit of my stomach churned. I didn't know how to react. I was heart broken and angry. Yes, Esme use to be Sebastian's dolly. Yes, Sebastian probably loved Esme a lot. But, I am now Sebastian's dolly. Sebastian is mine.


	17. Yellow Hyacinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Hyacinth: Jealousy

I stood in front of the vanity desk mirror that was in our bedroom. I flattened my dark blue suit vest that I wore. The top two buttons on my shirt was unbuttoned to reveal my bare neck. My thoughts wandered deep and ran in circles. Sebastian calling out Esme's name still bothered me. I never told Sebastian about the night when he called out to Esme. I kept trying to tell myself that it wasn't a big deal. But I felt like if I didn't say anything to Sebastian, I would had resentment. I honestly didn't want that.  
"What are you thinking of?," Sebastian's voice was heard behind me.  
I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced up at the mirror. He stood behind me with such a sweet smile. He wore a black suit jacket with no shirt underneath. His chest muscles were defined and it was more revealing than what he normal would wear. But yet, it was such a tease and I just wanted to unbutton the rest of his suit jacket to see more of his lean muscles.  
I quickly brushed that thought to the side and went back to reality, "I've been thinking..."  
Sebastian intently listened to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.  
"That night that you drank a little too much, you called out Esme's name..."  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Did I?"  
I tightened my lips and nodded. I fidgeted with my finger and lowered my head.  
"Is that why you have been in deep thought lately?," Sebastian questioned.  
I hesitated to answer but I ended up nodding to his words, "Yeah..."  
Sebastian leaned closer to my ear, "Yes, Esme was my first pet that I adored so well. But Ciel you're the one that I cherish so much."  
My heart fluttered by Sebastian's words. I felt my cheeks turn dusty pink. Sebastian reached to my heart ring collar that sat on the vanity desk. He clipped it around my neck and softly pecked the side of my neck.  
"You're my _**dolly**_."

| Elysium |

Eito had his arm around Esme's waist while his other hand held his wine glass filled with dark red wine. Sebastian and Casimir also held their own glass of red wine too.  
"It really does feel good to be back," Eito chuckled.  
"We're glad to see you back too," Casimir replied back.  
Sebastian nodded and took a sip of his wine.  
Eito's grey eyes averted to mine, "So, I don't know much about you, Ciel."  
"What do your parents do?," Eito asked.  
"I'm an orphan," I answered.  
Eito raised his eyebrows, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a sensitive topic."  
I shook my head, "It's okay. It's a common question."  
"Well, what did you do before meeting Sebastian?," Eito questioned.  
"I was actually jobless when Sebastian met me. I got fired from a busboy job at this host club," I replied.  
"Oh, wow," Eito nodded and chuckled, "Sebastian came to save the day."  
I averted my eyes up to Sebastian and smiled, "Yeah, I guess he really did."  
Sebastian glanced back at me and sweetly returned a smile.  
"Not going to lie but Esme use to be Sebastian's pet," Eito said.  
"But honestly, whenever Esme entered the arena of Elysium, everyone's eyes were always on him," Eito cooed.  
"I mean look at him," Eito squeezed his grip around Esme's waist, "He's a beauty!"  
I glanced at Esme. He softly laughed while his cheeks blushed flowery pink. His sky blue eyes stared at Eito in love as his lips were constantly curled upwards.  
"Eito and I look like opposites but we match so well," Esme voiced.  
"Match made in heaven ~," Eito kissed Esme on the lips.  
_Sebastian never initiates the kiss on the lips..._  
My heart quickly sunk low and it squeezed tightly by the thought that crossed my mind. I tried to shake it off but it kept wandering in my head.

An hour passed. Sebastian, Eito, and Casimir were still chatting. I wanted some fresh air so I stepped outside of the building. I stood in front of the tall black glossy building of Elysium. The crescent moon was up in the starry sky.  
"Doing alright?," A voice came up behind me.  
I looked to my side and Esme was standing there. He gleamed a smile at me. The moonlight made his baby blue eyes look sapphire blue. His skin was pale milky and his collarbones were deep. I couldn't express enough of how pretty he really looked. No wonder Sebastian kept him as a pet.  
"I'm doing good," I nodded.  
"Sebastian seems to treat you very well," Esme said.  
I stayed quiet as my eyes wandered up to the night sky.  
"Do you love Sebastian?," Esme questioned.  
My eyes slightly widened by the sudden question. I averted my eyes back to Esme.  
"I loved Sebastian," Esme sighed, "But sometimes I do miss him."  
"But maybe it's because I miss the time we spent together. The memories we had and the affection I got from him."  
"Don't get me wrong though," Esme chuckled, "I love Eito so much and my love for him will never end."  
Esme softly voiced, "I wonder when did my heart start swaying the other way..."  
"Don't you feel guilty?," I asked.  
Esme nodded, "Of course, I do."  
"I heard you are the first pet ever since I left," Esme said  
"After three years and he finally got himself a pet," Esme let out a soft chuckle while he shook his head.  
"You know, back then, Sebastian always kissed me whenever he got a chance," Esme softly smiled.  
My heart clenched tightly as the words processed in my mind.  
"It was those little things. When he passed me and placed his hand on my back. Soft touches on my cheek whenever I was tired. Holding my hand whenever we were on a drive. Hugging me whenever he came back home. His fingertips were always touching my skin."  
"But I don't know," Esme shook his head, "I just couldn't love him as much as I love Eito."  
I tightened my fists. I didn't know if I was bothered by the things Esme was saying to me, like he was bragging to me about the things he's done with Sebastian, or was it because I was jealous of their past relationship. It was jealousy. I was jealous of everything they did together. But I tried to remind myself that Sebastian was mine now.  
_I won't let Esme lay a single finger on Sebastian._  
"Please, stop," I finally voiced with my eyebrows furrowed.  
Esme glanced at me with widened eyes by my sudden response.  
"Brag all you want to me but Sebastian is never--"  
I was cut off by Sebastian's voice, "Ciel, are you out here?"  
Esme and I averted our eyes towards the doorway. I glanced at Esme and gritted my teeth. I took my steps towards Sebastian and leaned into his big chest. I placed my hand on his chest and his smell instantly filled my nose.  
"I love Sebastian and he is mine," I slipped my fingers inside Sebastian's suit jacket.  
Sebastian's eyes widened by my sudden actions. Esme also widened his eyes in surprise.  
"Let's go home, Sebastian," I held his bigger hand and dragged him along.

| Home |

I pushed Sebastian onto the bed and climbed on top of him. My knees sunk into the mattress as I tightly gripped onto his black suit jacket. I hastily unbuttoned his suit jacket and revealed his define muscles. Sebastian was flustered by all of the sudden actions.  
"Ciel, what has gotten into you?," Sebastian questioned.  
I leaned down and trailed kisses on his chest up to his collarbones. It was such messy kisses unlike Sebastian's sweet kisses he gave to me on my body. But my anger kept building up. All the words Esme said to me kept repeating in my mind.  
_Sebastian is mine._  
I quickly trailed kisses lower to his hips. With my clumsy hands, I managed to unbuckle his pants quickly. I pulled his half hard cock out and started motioning my hands up and down. Within a few seconds, his length grew twice the size. Pre-cum glistened the tip as my hand fastened. I leaned closer to his dick and licked the tip teasingly. I ran my tongue over the sensitive slit, tasted his salty semen in my mouth. A low groan left Sebastian's throat as I stuck the tip in my mouth. With more friction, my hand motioned along with my head bobbing. His cock hit the back of my throat and I repeated fuck my mouth with his cock.  
I plopped his length out of my mouth as a string of saliva followed along. His cock glistened with my spit and his own semen. I quickly undressed myself as the only thing on me was my collar. I took the bottle of lube out of the nightstand and placed it next to us. I climbed on top of Sebastian again. I grind my hips over his hard cock as my hands were placed on top of his firm chest. His length poked at my twitching hole but it would past and rub my own cock. The friction of our dicks rubbing together made me crazy. I dug my nails into his chest and left red marks. Moans escaped my lips and I had my eyes closed in pleasure as I teased myself.  
I reached for the lube and poured some on my fingers. I reached for my hole and slowly stuck two fingers inside of me. I continued to rub my lower half on Sebastian's length as I fingered myself. With no more patience, I took out my fingers and positioned myself. I held onto Sebastian's cock and guided it to enter inside of me. I whimpered as his size stretched me out but it felt so good. As his full length was inside of me, I let out a loud groan. I placed my hands on his hips and started thrusting my hips. He was so warm inside of me. So full. So deep. So hot. So big.  
My hips wouldn't stop. I didn't want it to stop. His cock pulsed inside of me. I clenched around him so tightly. And I swear each time he was deeper and deeper inside of me. I couldn't handle it anymore. My stomach churn and my white fluid spurted on both of our stomachs. I immediately fell down onto his chest and panted heavy.  
I felt Sebastian still twitch hard inside of me. Before I knew it, Sebastian flipped us around. His ruby eyes stared into my sapphire eyes. His eyebrows slightly furrowed and his black fringes tickled my cheeks.  
"I let you do whatever you want so now it's my turn," His voice was low and rumbled down to my lower half.  
With no hesitation, Sebastian harshly thrust inside of me. He tightly held onto my hips so I can stay in one place. It was so hard and so much pressure. I felt like he was going to break my skin and bruise my insides. It was so good. Godly good. My mind was going to go crazy. I wanted Sebastian to mark me as his own.  
A few more moments and we spent together. I felt his hot semen fill me up so well. It was thick and immediately spilled out as he pulled out his cock.  
Sebastian brushed my bangs out of my sweaty forehead, "So, tell me, **_dolly_** , what has gotten into you?"  
I furrowed my eyebrows in sadness, "Esme was talking to me about you guys past..."  
Sebastian chuckled, "I told you already, didn't I? You don't have to worry about anything."  
I frowned and softly nodded, "I know...I'm sorry..."  
"But something did bother me," I glanced away.  
"What is it?," Sebastian gently asked.  
I averted my eyes back to those ruby ones, "Why don't you ever kiss me?"  
Sebastian's eyes widened but he quickly looked away, "What do you mean?"  
My eyebrows knitted. I quickly sat up and slightly pushed Sebastian's gentle hands away from me.  
"You know what I mean, Sebastian."  
Before he could had replied, I got off the bed.  
"I'm going to take a shower first," I left the room.


End file.
